The Incubus Succubus Dragon Emperor Empress
by wanderingboy
Summary: Daughter/son of the Incubus and Succubus king and queen wielder of the boosted gear lost her parents when she was young taken in by the new Devil King Sirzech and his new wife Grayfia they raised her as there own not knowing who she really was until Sirzech's and Serafall's little sister's were born what does the future hold for Iris and how many girls will she have funtanari story
1. Chapter 1

The Incubus/Succubus Dragon Emperor/Empress

(" " speach/portal talk) ( **bold** sacred gears)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

All people in Kouh academy now that Iris is a big pervert but there's one thing people don't know about her is why she was so perverted. Some people have called her a demon and succubus just to try and make sense of why she is so perverted but little did they know they hit the nail right on the head, Iris was the descendant of the Incubus and Succubus king and Queen. It was thought at the time her parents were killed that the king and queen didn't have a child and so after she killed them in a blind rage and simultaneously unlocking her scared gear making her the red dragon emperor/empress. She was taken in by the newly kinged Sirzech lucifer and raised as Sirzech's and Grayfia's own daugther, all they new was that she was a rare breed of Succubus/Incubus having both male and female reproductive organs untill the time Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri were born. A few weeks after Rias and Sona were born Iris Gremory (they adopted her making her a Gremory) went and told Sirsezh, Grayfia and Serafall the three people she trusted the most in hell that she was the daughter of the former incubus and succubus king and Queen. She was taking a big risk because incubus and succubus were now to be power hungry they could get power by a few ways but the one most used was sex and if they considered her a threat they would kill her for sure or bind her so she would have to do what the devil king said. Sirsezh, Grayfia and Serafall were shocked that their longtime friend was Succubus and Incubus royalty and they new the risk she was taking because of her heritage, then they realised why she was so strong not only from having the boosted gear but also being born from a union between the Incubus and Succubus king and Queen ranked 10th strongest in the supernatural world. They said to Iris they needed to talk in private about the subject and she would go home and stay their untill called for, they went over all the facts they new her kind could be power hungry if they weren't trained to control their nature but they knew her for over 150 years and knew she wouldn't be power hungry. They all agreed to keep this a serect until Iris was happy to come out about it so they called for and she came back ready to run she knew she could take on a devil king but not two and one on par with them, she relaxed at what they said but they would take measures if needed to stop her. She was happy that her friends accepted her for who she is and after that things got better between them because Serafall had developed a crush on her and now that Iris had told them everthing she was happy to have a relationship with her but it was kept a secret because to the rest of Hell she was just a Succubus.

Over the years Rias and Sona were growing up Iris played the role of a loving older sister, with Rias peerage she helped them all over come thier hatred for thier power's and Yumi's obsession to kill excaliber users, Akeno, Govia and Koneko used thier powers because of Iris helping them. For Koneko it was found out that Kuroka didn't go mad with power but was framed by her master's family when they were trying to take his power. Kuroka joined Iris peerage as thank for getting her and Koneko back to being sister's and helped her sister with training. Kuroka fell in love with Iris even after she found out how she was she loved her and having the strong genes would make their kids very strong.

Iris and Kuroka wanted to explore the worlds so they left when Rias and Sona were 11 and said they would come back when they were in highschool.


	2. Chapter 2 Kuroka and Iris's change

The Incubus, Succubus Dragon Emperor, Empress

(" " speech/portal talk) ( **bold** sacred gears)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

A few years after Iris and Kuroka left Kuroka had gone into her first mating cycle and was hoping that Iris would claim her and fuck her until she was pregnant. But Iris new that the kind of jobs they were taking would put the kittens in danger, they mostly took assassination jobs and had made a lot of enemy's over the years. So she said once they met up with Rias and the other's and thing's had settle down they would have kids, but to a sex demon a Nekoshou/succubus hybrid (peerage pieces took on some qualities of the king piece) it was a chance none would pass up on so Iris used her power's to stop Kuroka from getting pregnant and they had sex for 5 hour's.

(lemon scene)

Kuroka was sweating from her master/mistress teasing for the past 30 minute being in heat she could do nothing to stop her master having her way with her, though they had sex before it had never been when she was in heat making her body 10 times more sensitive than before. For Iris teasing her was so fun because she new all of Kuroka's week point's and could make her purr like no tomorrow coupled with her power's she could deny all pleasure to Kuroka and make her beg for it.(will Iris was kind but due to her nature it made her very playful when it come to her having sex with a person)

"Please mistress let this sluty cat cum nyaa" said Kuroka kept just of her release panting very hard

"I suppose I could,(licking Kuroka's pussy deeply) I want to hear my little kitten scream for me to put it in her" said Iris undoing the spell and simultaneously tweaking Kuroka's hard nipple's

"Thank you mistress I'm cumming so hard on your face nyaaahhhhhhh" said Kuroka as 30 minutes of cum came out of her making a fountain that went straight into Iris mouth how savoured the taste, it was like a fine wine

"Delicious as all ways but I missed some clean it up for me" said Iris making Kuroka lick her face clean tasting herself on her master face

"Mistress please I can't wait any longer please put your foot long dick in me now nyaa" said Kuroka bucking her very wet folds against the massive foot long and 3 inches wide dick she loved also forgetting her place as a slave to Iris

"Oh is my little kitten trying to order her mistress around what a naughty girl I think a punishment is in order, I give you order's not the other way round" said Iris hitting Kuroka's backside very hard making Kuroka yelp in pain

"Mistress I'm not trying to give you order's I just can't wait any longer I need the release only you can give me nyaa" said Kuroka yelping from the pain and begging her master to fuck her

"Whelp sins you gave your mistress a complement I won't be punishing you as harsh but you will be punished for speaking out of line" said Iris sadistic tone ready to plunge her hole length into her in one go but not the hole Kuroka was hoping for

"Thank you mistress for forgiving this sluty cat that spoke out of line I will use my nyaaahh" said Kuroka as Iris slammed her dick into her back door

"Ahh what a tight ass I don't now why I didn't fuck this earlier" said Iris fucking Kuroka's ass at a very fast pace making both of their breast's hit their face

"Nyaaahh mistress this is to much at once please slow down" said Kuroka in pain but also loving it and her master spotted that she enjoyed it a lot

"Your voice my be saying that but your body is saying differently you love having my massive dick up your tight ass admit it or I'll stop" said Iris knowing that Kuroka was loving it but would not say with out some persuasion so she started to slow down making Kuroka use her leg's to keep her mistress in her ass

"No please don't stop mistress it feels so good my ass is being blessed with your glorious cock, cum in me until it come's out my mouth please nyaaahh" said Kuroka now bucking her ass against her mistress

"What a good kitten don't worry I'm about to cum, I'm going to pump enough into you until you look nine months pregnant and then I'm going to do the same to your mouth and pussy" said Iris feeling the not in her stomach ready to release into her little kitten

"Thank you mistress nyaa" said Kuroka noticing her mistress dick was getting bigger and started bucking against her more

With a few more thrust Iris exploded inside of her kitten instantly making her look nine months pregnant and then a few seconds later cum came erupting out of Kuroka's mouth making her taste her mistress cum mixed with the taste of her ass.

"That's a good look for you my kitten hmm I wonder what it tastes like" said Iris swooping down taking Kuroka in a kiss with cum still being pumped into her

Both moaned at the feeling of each other's lips and after a minute Iris stopped cumming and pulled out of Kuroka making moan that her favourite dick wasn't in her any more, but it wouldn't stay out for long as Iris spun Kuroka round and forced it down her throat all the way to base making her taste her own ass. Simultaneously using a spell to seal Kuroka's ass shut she had a little plan for her kitten.

"So my little kitten likes the taste of her own ass plus my cum what a naughty girl, tell your mistress how good it taste's" said Iris thrusting hard into the neko's tight throat feeling her purr

"It tastes mmh great mistress I mmh love the mmh taste of your mmh cum and my ass" said Kuroka muffled and purring heavily

"What an honest little kitty I think you deserve a reward I'm going to fill you with even more cum get ready" said Iris as she felt the same not in her stomach and getting more ruff with her thrust's

"Mmhhh thank you mmh mistress" said Kuroka preparing to have her mistress huge load down her throat

"I'm cumming" said Iris as another load the same size as last time went into the already inflated Kuroka

Kuroka was used to having two or more loads of this size in her so she didn't spill a drop.

"Mmmh" said a muffled Kuroka unable to think of anything more than her mistress's dick and cum

To Iris this was a usual site for Kuroka but this time it awoke something in her something she was taught to control, it awoke her natural instincts at full power screaming at her to take as much power as she wanted and listen to no one. The Iris that was in control of her instincts was gone and not coming back ever again, the new Iris was in control and was going to rule the world.

Kuroka noticed her mistress change in attitude and asked what was wrong.

"Mistress am I not pleasing you enough if so please tell me how I can make it better for you" said Kuroka with love and submission in her eye's

"Oh no my little kitten slave you are pleasing me very much so much in fact that you have awoken my natural instincts to take over this world, and i hope you will stay by my side because I don't want to kill you" said Iris in a dark and commanding tone stroking Kuroka all over

This shocked Kuroka and scared her but she loved her and would follow her on any path her mistress took.

"I'll remain by your side mistress all that I ask is that you fuck me forever and breed me until time itself comes to an end and I'll help you take any girl you wish and help you take your rightful places as the ruler of the world nyaa" said Kuroka completely devoted to her mistress

"Good kitten I think you deserve some fresh milk you love so much in your womb and don't worry I will keep fucking and breeding you forever my little kitten" said Iris slamming her still hard cock into Kuroka's tight pussy

"Nyaaa thank you mistress fuck my sluty pussy it's only for you I will never betray you" said Kuroka completely devoted to her mistress

"Good to hear here's as a reward for you" said Iris as the last load for the night went into the already largely inflated Kuroka

"Nyaaa thank you" said as even more cum entered her body

"What a good girl you didn't even spill a single drop but it's time I want to see my cum to flow out of you like a fountain" said Iris as she pulled out of Kuroka squeezing her and undoing the spells that kept all of her cum in her

"Nyaa it feels so good mistress" said Kuroka as she had the best orgasm she had ever had

"Mmm it taste's so good your cum mixed with mine" said Iris eating out Kuroka pussy

"Ahh mistress this is so good but please let me rest you were so ruff tonight I wasn't ready for it" said Kuroka almost falling into a sex induced sleep

"Hmm I did enjoy tonight so you can but I will be fucking you this hard from now on so be ready." said Iris kissing Kuroka and laying down next to her slave she still had some kindness left in her but only to her slave's

"Thank you mistress good night" said Kuroka falling asleep in her mistress embrace

"Good night my kitten from now on you will be a big help in my plans" said Irris kissing her slave which even in her sleep she responded to

Iris though about who and how she would make her claim as the queen of the world, she new she would have to keep it a secret until she had a strong enough force, and as she was thinking her younger sisters and their peerages would come in handy.


	3. Chapter 3 Amanda and Le Fay Pendragon

The Incubus, Succubus Dragon Emperor, Empress

(" " speech/portal talk) (bold sacred gears)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

For the next few weeks Iris and Kuroka went round to find powerful people that would fit right into Iris plans to rule the world, but they hadn't found anybody strong or had the potential to be strong until they found Arthur Pendragon and his young sister Le Fay Pendragon. Arthur being the wielder of Excalibur Ruler and Cliburn makes him a knight to be feared and Le Fay being the descendant of the witch Morgan Le Fay made her very gifted in magic and some forbidden magic.

Iris thought it would be hard but when they approached them with the offer to join her peerage it turns out that they had heard about all the bad people they had killed and had a lot of respect for them. Le Fay had developed a crush for Iris because she was her role model and wanted to be like her and jumped at the chance to join her, Arthur wanted to join as well but for Iris he needed to change one thing about him. So she decided to tell the them the truth about who she was and why she was getting strong servant's and how her new world would have no fighting just peace.

Both were shocked at the fact she was a incubus/succubus hybrid and that she was the only child of the previous Incubus and succubus king and queen, Arthur was shocked at what Iris was saying that he would have to become a girl. Le Fay was shocked but the idea of being one of the people that would bring peace to the world sold her then and there and she hoped her brother would join Iris to.

Arthur thought about it for 5 minutes all he wanted was peace in the world but giving up being a man was a huge thing at first he was against it but when he saw his sister's face, it had the look of a puppy and that did it for him they had been on their own for years and over that time he would do anything for her so he agreed.

Iris was happy that they joined her and started Arthur's gender change first.

"I haven't done this on a being that could talk so I don't know what the feeling is like so be ready" said Iris gathering magic in her hand

"I'm ready do it know before I change my mind" said Arthur saying goodbye to his manhood in his head and thought least he had sex as a man at lest once

"Okay here goes" said Iris throwing the ball of magic at him starting to think of a new name for him Amanda Pendragon would fit nicely

"Ahhh this feels great" said Arthur being turned into a girl

(lemon scene start)

"Ohh this is getting me so hot hearing a man being turned into a girl" said Kuroka walking up to Le Fay and started feeling her up

"Ahh Kuroka this feels so good don't stop" said Le Fay moaning from never feeling this good before

"If you think this is good just wait until Mistress Iris fucks your mouth, tits, pussy and ass she will take you to a whole new level of pleasure" said Kuroka tweaking her breasts

"Yes I can't wait until Mistress Iris fucks me please Mistress fuck me please" said Le Fay trying to reach Iris

"Oh no not yet we have to welcome your new sister to the world meet Amanda Pendragon" said Iris stepping to the side

"Sister you look cold let me warm you up" said Le Fay walking up to her new sister who was naked from her cloths being destroyed by her new body

"Sis ahh please don't stop" said the new Amanda quivering at her sisters touch

"I'll have to stop you two just for a bit we have one more thing to do before I claim you to" said Iris getting Kuroka to pull them apart and pulling out a knight and bishop chess piece

"Yes mistress claim us as yours alone" said Amanda and Le Fay they saw the two chess pieces

"Well then I Iris Gremory call to you Amanda Pendragon and Le Fay Pendragon allow your soul's to descend to this world once more, to become my demon slave's rejoice with your new lives as my Knight and Bishop" said Iris as the two chess pieces glowed and flew into their chests and a set of bat like wings popped out of their backs

"Ahh mistresses power is flowing into me it feels so good, please mistress claim are body's next please" said Le Fay and Amanda licking Iris huge erection that had appeared from watching the scene before her and with Kuroka giving her a tit job for the past few minutes Iris was ready for action

"Okay take it to the base Amanda and Le Fay play with your sisters tits and pussy" said Iris as she slammed her foot long 3 inches wide dick down the new girls throat

"Mmhhh thank mhh you mhh mistress mhh sis" said Amanda as the huge dick that was far larger than hers when she was a man a few moments ago went straight into her stomach and moved at such fast pace that made it hard to breath but she didn't care it felt so good

"It's hard to think you were a man a few moments ago your already sucking my cock all the way down to the base what a good slave, I think you deserve a reward have your first of many tastes of your mistress cum" said Iris starting to cum into her new slave at a slow pace to get her used to having enough cum in her to make her look 9 months pregnant

"Mmhhh thank you mistress I'm cumming" said Amanda as she accepted all of it only spilling some when her mistress pulled out a shot the last of that load on her face and cumming for the first time into her sisters mouth

"Sister your wasting mistress lovely cum I'll lick it up for you" said Le Fay as she licked her sisters face tasting her mistress cum for the first time mixed with the taste of her sister

"You need a clean as well let me help you" said Amanda licking her sisters face clean also tasting her own cum

"What a lovely sight mistress don't you think" said Kuroka kissing her mistress and using her now cum covered tails to stroke her mistress cock

"It is my kitten slave who do you think I should bless with my cock next" said Iris shoving her hole hand into Kuroka's pussy

(succubus and Incubus could control any part of their partners body to their liking)

"Nyaaahh mistress that's so good, I think you should give it to Le Fay up the ass hard and fast nyaaahh" said Kuroka loving her mistress hand deep in her pussy and touching her g spot

"Hmm good idea my kitten I'll reward you later for now play with Amanda" said Iris as she stopped Kuroka's tail job and walked up behind Le Fay

"Yes mistress" said Kuroka walking up behind Amanda

"AHHH mistresses glorious cock is in my ass move faster please mistress it feels so good ravage my ass to your heart's content" said Le Fay as her mistress cock went deep into her ass in one go and loving it

"Okay my slut I'm not going to stop moving even when I fill you full of cum" said Iris fucking her slaves ass even harder feeling her next release coming

"Ahh thank you mistress look sis are mistress is fucking my ass so hard it's making the bulge in me even bigger when she thrusts" said Le Fay starting to kiss her sister

"Mhh it looks so good I can't wait until are mistress does the same to me again" said Amanda kissing back her sister and falling back with the force of Iris thrusts making Kuroka hit the ground and with Amanda and Le Fay on top of her

"Get ready girls I'm going to cum again Amanda if your sister spills any out you eat it under understood" said Iris moment's away from her next release

"Mistress I don't want to spill your glorious cum but I want my sister to taste it mixed with the taste of my ass" said Le Fay ready to cum

"I'll lick up any thing my sluty little sister spill mistress" said Amanda ready to take in more cum

"I like your idea Le Fay but don't let to much out I still want to she you inflated with my cum now here you go" said Iris as the next load went into Le Fay at full force

"Mmhhh" said Le Fay muffled as her sister took here in a deep kiss taking any cum coming out of her mouth into her and loving the taste

"Let me have some too Nyaa" said Kuroka forcing Le Fay and Amanda apart taking Le Fay in a kiss to taste some fresh cum of her mistress

"Oh what a scene don't worry my kitten your time to have my cum is coming but for now we are focusing on these two" said Iris as her dick got hard again still inside of Le Fay making her moan

"Yes mistress" said Kuroka sad but making sure that her mistress would cum quicker so she could be fucked

"Okay Amanda it's time to make you a woman and my woman alone" said Iris rubbing her dich against Amanda's tight folds

"Yes mistress claim my virginity as yours and fuck me as hard as you want then do the same to my little sister" said Amanda trying to buck her hips against her mistresses cock

"Okay then" said Iris slamming into Amanda taking her virginity and going into her womb and hitting the back forcing Amanda's womb to the shape of her dick

"AHHH thank you mistress my womb is being blessed with your glorious cock" said Amanda as she felt her womb stretch to fit her mistresses cock

"Yes keep that fucked stupid look on your face that's what I like to see now take my cum" said Iris ready to blow into her slave that had already a huge load in her that made her look nine months pregnant

"AHH thank you mistress" said Amanda as the next load came into her at full force

"Good girl you didn't spill a drop now where were we Le Fay, Kuroka" said Iris as she slammed it into Le Fay's mouth

(Lemon scene end)

They continued until the sun went down and by that time all three of Iris's girl's had a least 6 loads in them(two in each hole), its a good thing Iris didn't use a spell to seal their holes otherwise the girls would be dead for sure. The day after Amanda and Le Fay told Iris about an offer they got from Vali Lucifer a half blooded devil the great grandson of the original Lucifer and the wielder of Divine Dividing. Iris new that sort of power could be helpful in her plans and Ddraig had taught Iris a way to take power from scared gears without consequences so she planned to take a copy of his power will making Vali her a slave.


	4. Chapter 4 Valerie and Ophis

The Incubus, Succubus Dragon Emperor, Empress

(" " speech /portal talk) (bold sacred gears)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(time skip a few days)

"There it should be ready girls this bishop piece should be strong enough to make Ophis mine good work girls" said Iris sadistically as her bishop piece changed into multiple colours at once then change back to the normal white

"With Ophis under your control mistress people will think twice about attacking you" said all three girls that were working on their mistresses erection giving her the power to do it though sex or pleasing there mistress any way she wanted

"We leave tomorrow have some cum you slaves you have earned it" said Iris covering their faces in cum

"Ahhh mistresses cum it's so good" said all three

The next day later Iris and her slaves were in Hell by the familiar lands looking for Vali as Amanda said that's were they would meet him if they took the offer to join Vali. And like she said Vali was there but with him was a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips with black eyes in a black gothic Lolita dress. Iris new who this was it was Ophis the Infinite dragon God and new she couldn't fight her with her current strength, she could take on a heavenly dragon a best with her slaves maybe two but not a dragon god. Then she remember that she was looking for allies to help kill Great red and take back her home if she could get Ophis to work with her she could take great reds power, and help get her home back with the promise that she won't try to stop her from taking over the world. Iris new this was a big risk but Ophis was looking for strong people and with Iris being ranked 4th strongest in the world it was a chance no one would pass up on, and she might try and use her power's to try and make Ophis her's as well.

"Ophis the Infinite dragon god it's an honour to meet you in person I have come with a proposition for you that you might find interesting" said Iris in a respectful tone not wanting to piss her off

"What would that be hybrid child of the last Incubus and succubus king and queen and why should I take your offer besides the one Vali has given me" said Ophis in a emotionless voice

"It seems you already know how I am my name Iris and the proposition I have for you concerns great red we'll help you kill him and all that we ask in return is that you let me take his power and help us take over the world and we will never bother you in your home" said Iris in a surprised tone

Ophis thought about what she was saying and new that Iris was ranked 4th strongest in the world, she had though of going to her after this to ask for her help in killing baka red. She new the power's of an incubus/succubus hybrid would be a great help to get people on her side plus her savants with the power of a nekoshou that was the strongest of her kind for the past two centuries, and the two descendant's of King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay one being the strongest Holy sword user (who was supposed to be a guy but when she looked at her she new she had been gender changed by Iris and fucked) and Le Fay a very gifted witch that could use forbidden arts. (Who had also been fucked into submission by Iris) Weighing up the pros and cons of the sex demons offer it outweighed what Vali was offering and so she took her offer.

"Your offer sounds the best Iris so I will take it and I suppose that you will try and force yourself on me to try and take some of my power" said Ophis in an emotionless tone

"Of course not I would not try and force myself on you but power is very drawing to my kind as we love power, so I will leave that part up to you to decide and thank you for accepting my offer" said Iris slightly sweating because even with her kinds power she couldn't tell what Ophis was thinking and this scared her

What Iris said surprised Ophis because she had thought about having a kid with her power and with another strong persons power, because the kid would be almost as strong as her and it would be a great help to her to fight baka red. She thought Iris would jump at the chance to have sex with her and have a child this made Ophis have some respect for her and new she would be the best mother/farther for her child, and like dragons her kind demanded full loyalty with their mates and the only other people to see their mates naked was their other mates and sometimes another hybrid like them self's who were thier's as well.

"You have surprised me Iris and have earned some of my respect I Ophis proclaim myself your mate Iris Gremory and I will join your peerage as a bishop but not as a devil I am impossible to turn into a devil" said Ophis as the same symbol that was on her other slaves neck appeared on her neck but with an infinity symbol in the middle of it

(Succubus and Incubus were a species of devil but more closely related to demons)

(The symbol was specific for her and it was specific for the other's Kuroka's being a small twin tailed cat and Amanda's being a sword and Le Fay's being a mix of all magic symbol type's)

"Did you just say what I thought you said because I could have sworn you said you would become one of my mates and a member of my peerage but not a devil" said Iris surprised at what she heard but not complaining

"Yes I did pass me a bishop piece and I will handle that part" said Ophis stretching out her hand waiting for Iris to pass her the bishop piece not knowing it was a heavily modified piece that Iris, Kuroka, Amanda and Le Fay made specially for her to make her completely loyal to Iris and making her only care about what Iris want

"Okay here you go" said Iris with a normal look passing the heavily modified bishop piece that she put a lot of power in to and sins she new Ophis hadn't touched a peerage chess piece she wouldn't know if it was not normal at all

Ophis made the change in it the bishop piece which had been ready for the change she would make because it was impossible to make a dragon god in to devil, and placed it by her chest it didn't need a chant to work.

"What's going on you have tricked me" said Ophis noticing the change of her goals in life to kill baka red disappear and only care about Iris's every wish come flooding into her mind when it had already taken over half her mind

"Do you really think I came to you without a backup plan your mine now" said Iris with a big sadistic smile across he face as herself Kuroka and Le Fay increased the power going to the bishop piece making it harder for Ophis to resist it

"I will ahh not fall to ahh this" said Ophis as the spell took over another 25% of her mind and activating a spell in the piece that will cause excruciating pain when she resisted her mistresses orders(this was the same for all Iris's pieces)

"Please ahh make the ahh pain stop ahh I'll do anything ahh you want" said Ophis in as much pain as Samuel's blood would do to her ready to give up to her mistress

"Give yourself fully to me then and I'll treat you nicely" said Iris with her now hard dick being worked on by her slaves

"Mistress will treat you nicely just give in to her and welcome a world of pleasure" said Kuroka licking Iris's long dick

"Okay I'll do what you ask mistress my body is yours to use as you wish all that I ask is that you kill baka red for me" said Ophis as the pain stopped and saw her mistresses dick ready to fuck her

"Good girl now prove it start sucking to the base or face a punishment and don't worry I plan to kill Great red and take his power he tried to kill me once, and getting enough power together to make this work on you took a lot out of me and I don't plan to do it again at that power level at least" said Iris thrusting her dick in front of her new slave

"Mhh thank you mistress" said Ophis making her body more mature and started to suck on Iris's foot long and 3 inches wide dick to the base

This hole time Vali was watching with fear as Iris claimed the infinite dragon god with very little problems, he was going to run until Iris stopped him in his tracks.

"Your not going anywhere white dragon emperor" said Iris stopping Vali in his tracks just with words

"How are you stopping me let me go" said Vali trying to break whatever type of spell that was holding him with just pure power only to get a pain that was similar to holy power hit him

"Well my little half blood all I am doing is using pure power to keep you in place, oh and the Holy power you are feeling is holy, because Le Fay can use any type of magic no matter what race she becomes she is quite the handy slave" said Iris digging her fingers into Le Fay's pussy and Amanda's at the same time will drinking fresh milk from Kuroka's now lactating breasts

"Ahh it feels so good mistress is breastfeeding of me please mistress drink as much as you want nyaaahh" said Kuroka cumming at the feeling of her mistress drinking her milk down by the mouth full

"Glad you like it my kitten, Ophis get ready for the first taste of your mistresses cum" said Iris ready to cum into her new dragon slave

"Thank you mistress mhh" said Ophis not even able to finish her muffled sentence as a huge load of cum went straight into her stomach I inflating her stomach instantly making it look nine months pregnant

"Just look at her Vali the second strongest being in the world inflated by my cum, don't worry you'll be like her in a moment Ophis present yourself to your mistress" said Iris as a rook piece came out of her pocket and floated next to Vali

"But first you are going to become a sluty girl for me to fuck" said Iris gathering magic in her hand and at the same time thrusting into Ophis's tight pussy claiming her virginity in one push to her base

"Ahh mistress has claimed my pussy as hers fuck me as hard as you want mistress I'm yours to use as you see fit" said Ophis none stop cumming from her mistress claiming her pussy and fucking it hard making it stretch to her size

"Don't touch me you succubus I am the great grandson of Luciahhhh" said vali as the magic hit him which started changing him into a girl

"Correction great granddaughter of Lucifer and soon my slave, Ophis make your body small again with all the same body part sizes" said Iris getting ready to cum again but wanted to see what the smaller Ophis would look like with loads of her cum in her

"Ahh yes mistress anything you want" said Ophis making her body back to it's normal size knowing what her mistress had in mind for her

"Ah this feels so great I'm going to cum right into your tiny body, Kuroka and Amanda suck on her breasts and Left Fay eat her ass out" said Iris cumming into Ophis and noticing that Vali wasn't a girl yet

"Ahh this feels so good mistress is pumping me full of so much cum that my pussy is now bigger than me and at the same time I'm breastfeeding Kuroka and Amanda and having my ass eaten out by Le Fay before mistress fucks it" said Ophis as her pussy was now bigger than her and cumming none stop from her pussy and tits as both girls drank it all

"Hmm it seems like Albion is stopping the gender change process, Ophis increase the power on it and she's yours for a day after we're done with her today" said Iris as she moved onto Ophis's ass next sealing Ophis's pussy shut

"Ahh yes mistress I'll make the spell stronger so you can fuck her hard, your a naughty boy Albion for trying to stop my mistress from claiming what is already her's I'll be telling mistress the way to enter the gear so mistress can fuck you to" said Ophis as Iris plunged into her ass and increased the strength of the spell will telling her mistress the spell to enter a gear and leave at will over a mind link

"Wait don't tell her that, vali I'm sorry I can't hold it anymore ahhh" said Albion as his male voice changed to a girls and Vali changed into a girl instantly

"Purrfect don't you agree everyone" said Iris cumming into the not so tiny Ophis anymore will teasing Kuroka's way of speaking and acting as she was just lapping down any milk she could find just like a pussy cat

"Nyaa this purrfect mistress I think it's time you fuck both of them at the same time nyaaa" said Kuroka purring like mad drinking breast milk from the three other slaves at once

"Hmm your going to need a new name Vali how about Valerie that fits you perfectly and do you know what else does fit you" said Iris waiting for her response

"Fuck ymmhh" said Valerie as Iris's dick was shoved down her throat without mercy and feeling Iris fuck Albion with her subconscious

By the time the group went to sleep there was enough cum around and in the slaves to fill a few tanker trucks, but even with this Iris was only just starting to feel satisfied she needed more power and more girls. And with these five conquests it had taken 5 years and her little sisters had grown up, and they would make good hybrids as she found out she could fully turn a pure blood devil into a hybrid like herself they only needed to learn that she was the queen and they were her slaves.

"Little sisters big sis is coming back home your body's better be ready for me" said Iris thinking about how she would claim them and there servant's as her's

(with Rias and Sona)

They could feel what there sister was saying well the part about Iris coming back anyway

"Sis is coming back don't you feel it Sona" said Rias happily to Sona

"Yes I can Rias let's get the party planned ready for her coming back and I can feel more people than just Kuroka it seems sis has got more servant's over the years I wonder who they are" said Sona

"Me two lets prepare" said Rias

Iris current peerage

King Iris Incubus and succubus hybrid

Queen Kuroka nekoshou and part succubus/devil hybrid

Bishop 1 Le Fay Succubus and part devil hybrid

Bishop 2 Ophis Dragon part succubus/devil hybrid

Knight 1 Amanda Succubus and devil hybrid

Rook 1 Valerie devil and Succubus hybrid

Rook 2 unclaimed

Knight 2 unclaimed (Irina?)

Pawns Both already chosen

Peerage pieces take on some quality's of the king in this case they can get power through sex and when Iris claims another king for herself their peerages will also take on some properties of Iris


	5. Chapter 5 Rias,Sona and peerages

The Incubus, Succubus Dragon Emperor, Empress

(" " speech/portal talk) (bold sacred gears)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(Kouh Academy)

Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri were known to be from rich familys with Rias's family being the richest and Son's family being the second richest in the hole world. And people were surprised that they would come to Kouh academy to study because they could get the best in the world, people thought that they would be stuck up but they acted like any normal person. They only were members of their familys when they needed and if their family or servants were insulted.

And for a few days they had thought Rias and Sona had been rushing about with something on their minds, and their suspicions came true a few days later as a deep crimson red limo appeared at the school gates with the Gremory clan symbol on it.

As the limo pulled up all the students gathered round to see how it was, as an older looking Koneko stepped out and stuck her hand in to help a person out. People almost instantly new she was a servant and she was helping out her master or mistress out of their limo.

"Here mistress let me help you out" said the black haired person

"Thank you Kuroka" said a said a brown haired person that went down to her waist and had a body that was even sexier than Rias easily stepped out of the limo

"Not a problem mistress Iris" said the now identified Kuroka

"So this is the academy that my little sisters have been going to, I wonder we're they are they haven't seen me and you in five years you would think they would be the first to welcome us back what naughty girls" said Iris laughing into her hand as four other girls with body's that looked good but no as good as Iris's got out of the limo

"True you would think mistress I can't wait to see my little sister Koneko again I wonder how she has been" said Kuroka confirming people's suspicions of that she was Koneko's sister

"Haha and speak of the devils look who's coming" said Iris as Rias and Sona with their servants appeared

"Big sister its good to see you again and Kuroka it's good to see you again too we hope you have been looking after are sister" said Rias and Sona

"I have been well little sister's I hope you have as well" said Iris

"I have been taking good care of mistress lady Rias, Lady Sona and thank you for considering my health Koneko big sister is back" said Kuroka walking up to Koneko and putting her between her breasts which had gotten bigger and all most made it impossible for Koneko to see and breathe

"Sister I'm glad your back but I can't really see or breathe " said Koneko gasping of air

"Sorry I was just so happy to see you after five years" said Kuroka letting her sister out from her chest feeling sorry for her sister

"Whelp we can all catch up at after school" said Sona she was still the student council president and it was all most time for classes

"My name is Iris of the house of Gremory I hope we can all get along as normal people please take care of me" said Iris introducing herself as a Gremory and complying with one of the school rules that any important person must make themselves know that they are at the school with servants and all and any forceful actions against them could lead to other things

One guy decided to try his luck and ask her out he was the son of a company owner and he was hell bent on getting into the Gremory or Sitri for the money and their bodies.

"Will you go out with me?" said a random male very stuck up not even saying please

"No for a few reasons one I'm not into guys, second the way you are asking me not even saying please makes you very stuck up in thinking that I will just accept your offer and finally I'm into girls so there" said Iris in a disgusted tone shutting him down

"Why you, how can the Gremory family accept that one of its members is lesbian and not going to give them an Heir to the house which is all that the woman should be used for you stupid bitch" said the unknown man

"That's in violation of a number of school rules you are lucky if you don't get expelled and charged by the police" said Sona

"How dare you say that about my love I'll kill you" said Kuroka very pissed off getting into a fighting stance

This didn't shock people because they all new that Rias's and Sona's servants had been trained to kill if needed because of who they were and could guess that Iris's were to. That thing that shocked them was that Kuroka declared her mistress to be her lover.

"Kuroka there is no need to kill him just teach him a lesson for when he says a woman should only be loved for their body's" said Iris pissed of but trying to calm Kuroka down by hugging her from behind and kissing her

"Yes mistress" said Kuroka wanting to kill him but her mistress would be mad at her for making a scene that could cause her plan to come into the light

"Your opinion is biased Sona and don't you fucking touch me bitch you have no right to lay a finger on me" said the man sweating

"Yes I do mistress followed the rule and we know have the right to do what ever we wish be lucky mistress didn't want me to kill you" said Kuroka as she kicked him hard in the balls at started hitting him

"My opinion is not biased, I put school in front of my family you can ask any one here that and they will say yes, and sins this does concern a school rule you broke and with it about my older step sister I feel like letting my servants kill you" said Sona in a harsh voice scaring all people because she was a strict and kind and have never even considered to kill a person

"Amanda call the police so we don't waste are familys time on a sexist man like him let's get to classes" said Iris hugging Kuroka's left arm walking to their class

"Yes mistress it won't take long" said Amanda pulling out her phone and calling the police

(after Iris and peerage left)

The energy coming of big sisters and her peerage Iris had a Succubus and incubus feel to her, Amanda had the feel of Excalibur ruler that's was supposed to be in the hands of Arthur, the black haired girl was Ophis the infinite dragon god and that silver haired girl was the white dragon empress, and that was Le Fay making them think those reports about a Incubus/Succubus hybrid gathering people to take over the world are true and that it could be are sister.

"If it is we can't fight her can we" said Rias in a slightly worried tone

"I agree we should not fight sister she most likely what's us other wise why would she have came back" said Sona

"She will have myself and my peerage as well we have decided to join her and you Sona" said Rias as her peerage agreed with her choice

"We agree as well we will tell her when we get home but know to class" said Sona as they all left

"They have become smart girls return now and you'll be rewarded when we have time Kuroka" said Iris to Kuroka who was in her cat form

"Yes mistress" said Kuroka going were no one could see her and change back to human form and go to class

(after school at home)

"Iris and the others should be inside, what is it Koneko" said Rias as they were about to go inside when she felt Koneko tug on her shirt

"I smell sex" said Koneko sniffing the air

"Well sister is a Succubus" said Rias

"No an incubus and Succubus hybrid that has Iris's energy" said Koneko

"So it is true sister is a hybrid" said Rias

"You know it's not nice to spy on people especially your older sister I thought she taught you better" said a black haired girl

"Ophis don't fight her we stand no chance against her" said Rias and Son's telling their peerages not to fight het

"Well mistress said this would happen following me" said Ophis

As the group followed Ophis inside the smell of sex got stronger until they reached a door with Iris own version of the Gremory symbol on it. What Ophis did next shocked them all as she would bow to no one.

"Mistress I have brought them as you said" said Ophis on one knee by the door

"Good job Ophis you are proving your loyalty to me you will be rewarded" said Iris coming out of the door naked Striping Ophis naked as well

"Ahh mistress please don't tease me please" said Ophis moaning at her mistresses touch

"Sister it is true you are a hybrid and for you to make Ophis the infinite dragon god your servant what are you planning" said Rias turning red seeing her sister's massive dick

"Well first I plan to fuck my servant as a reward then I think you can guess" said Iris

"So the things we have hears are true your the hybrid gathering people to take over the world" said Iris

"Yes the world I will create will have no more fighting only pleasure" said Iris slamming into Ophis

"Ahh mistress" said Ophis as Iris slammed into her pussy

"We should report you to the devil king but we will not" said Rias and Sona

"I know you won't fight me your already thought of joining me haven't you" said Iris

"How did you know we would join you" said Rias and Sona shocked as a black cat walked up to Iris

"I had my pussy cat spy on you" said Iris Cummings inside of Ophis making her look nine months pregnant

"That same cat from before, Is she your familiar" said Rias

"Haha she is not my familiar but is my servant Kuroka I think it's time you got your reward" said Iris as the black cat changed into Kuroka

"Thank you mistress fuck this sluty cat good" said Kuroka as she stuck her ass to Iris pulling out of Ophis

"I should of know" said Rias

"So you will join me will you if not I will be forced to kill you and I would rather not kill my little sister's" said Iris in a kind tone

"Yes we will join you sister we will help you rule the world we swear are loyalty" said Rias and Sona with their peerages got on one knee

"That was easier than expected but not unwelcome but I have a proposition for you sister's" said Iris not coming inside Kuroka yet to teasing her

"What would that be sister" said Rias and Sona surprised

"Mistress please cum in my pussy if been a good girl and spied for you like you asked please nyaaahh" said Kuroka begging for her mistress to cum in her will Cummings herself

"Good kitten I'll give you want and the proposition I have for you sister's is that I will make you like me on one condition" said Iris giving her kitten what she wanted

"You mean a hybrid like you, what is the condition you talk about sister" said Rias and Sona excited and confused

"Nyaaahh thank you mistress" said Kuroka getting her cum she wanted

"The condition is that I will make you like me but you will not try to take over me is that under stood I will be the queen of the the new world and you will be the princesses that belong to me is that under stood" said Iris in a serious tone

"Yes sister we will never try to take your claim as queen and why is it only us why not the rest of us" said Rias and Sona

"For a few reasons the main reason is that their not pure blood devils because devils and incubus and Succubus are not that different and pure bloods can be changed into either, will their only reincarnated devils and can only be partially changed" said Iris

"Guess that makes sense are kinds are vertical closely related" said Rias and Sona

"Well then let's start your transformation and then we will get to have sex oh and two more things any girls you fuck will also be mine and you will never fuck me without me saying and secondly you will let no other person fuck you besides you are me got that" said Iris as 4 four of her pawn pieces went to Rias and Sona each

"Yes sister" said Rias and Sona

"Will this is going on the rest of you should start having sex with the rest as soon as I turn Rias and Sona you will become part Succubus to" said Iris staring the ritual

"Ahh this feels so good sister" said Rias and Sona as they felt their hole body change

"Sister ahh" said Koneko as Kuroka was fingering her pussy

"What a naughty sister I have just look at my hand soaked already" said Kuroka making Koneko taste her own pussy on her hand

"She is your sister after all and the transformation is done lets getting started" said Iris as the new Rias and Sona let their dick go right in front of their peerages and then the fuck fest began

It was a good thing it was the weekend as they had sex all weekend and had sex everyday until some fallen and a nun came into town.

Iris current peerages

(If a king becomes part of a peerage their servants also call said person master)

peerage one

King Iris Incubus and succubus hybrid

Queen Kuroka nekoshou and part succubus/devil hybrid

Bishop 1 Le Fay Succubus and part devil hybrid

Bishop 2 Ophis Dragon part succubus/devil hybrid

Knight 1 Amanda Succubus and devil hybrid

Rook 1 Valerie devil and Succubus hybrid

Rook 2 unclaimed

Knight 2 unclaimed (soon)

Pawns Rias and Sona Incubus and succubus hybrids

Peerage two

King Rias Incubus and succubus hybrid pawn of Iris

Queen Akeno fallen/succubus/devil hybrid

Bishop 1 Godiva vampire/succubus/devil hybrid

Knight 1 Yumi succubus/devil hybrid

Rook 1 Koneko nekoshou/succubus/devil hybrid

Knight 2 unclaimed next chapter

Rook 2 unclaimed

Bishop next chapter

Pawn next chapter

Peerage 3

King Sona Incubus and succubus hybrid pawn of Iris

Queen Tsubaki succubus/devil hybrid

Bishop 1 Momo succubus/devil hybrid

Bishop 2 Reya succubus/devil hybrid

Knight 1 Tomoe succubus/devil hybrid

Knight 2 Bennia half Grim Reaper/succubus/devil hybrid

Rook 1 Tsubasa succubus/devil hybrid

Pawn four Ruruko succubus/devil hybrid

Rook 2 unclaimed

Pawn four unclaimed


	6. Chap 6 Raynare,Asia,Grayfia and more

The Incubus, Succubus Dragon Emperor, Empress

(" " speech/portal talk) (bold sacred gears)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(at school three days later)

"Hmm I sense some fallen and a nun by the abandoned church Kuroka and Koneko go check it out and report back any findings" said Iris, Rias and Sona were fucking Akeno

"Yes mistress we will be back soon" said the now identical twin sisters besides their hair left in their cat forms

"Sister what is the plan to deal with them" said Sona face fucking Akeno

"If it's the nun I think it is then she will joining us in Rias peerage because I only have a rook and knight piece and you only have a rook and a few pawns left to use" said Iris fucking Akeno's pussy

"True I'm ready to cum again are you sister should we fill Akeno with cum" said Sona ready to cum

"I'm getting a new servant that you sister and that got me ready to cum" said Rias excited ready to to cum in Akeno's ass

"Please mmhh mistresses cum mmhh in my duty body" said a muffled Akeno

"Well should we give here what she wants sister's" said Iris teasing Akeno

"I think we should" said Rias and Akeno picking up the pace of their thrusts

"OK you then let's give her what she wants" said Iris as all three started cumming inside of Akeno

"Thank you mistresses you filled my sluty body again with your delicious cum" said Akeno

"Well let's get ready for classes" said Iris

"Yes mistress" said the three girls

(outside the abandoned church)

"We have to run Asia they will kill us both if they catch us" said a fallen angel flying away with her friend

"Why are they trying to kill us Raynare" said Asia panicking

"It's because of your scared gear and that they are rogue and working for a warmonger that will kill any one that opposes him" said Raynare

"Why would someone do that" said Asia crying

"That's just how are some people are wait a sec is sense some devils this must be devil territory if they decide to attack us I won't be able to stop them" said Raynare panicking

"Sister go get mistress and tell her we have found the one she has been looking for and a fallen that will make a good addition to her servants nyaa" said Kuroka to Koneko

"Yes sister nyaa" said Koneko as she left to go tell Iris

"The weaker one has left probably left to tell their master" said Raynare

"Could we try and talk it out" said Asia hoping not to fight

"It could depend on the master some might talk it out but if they sense your gear they might try and make you their servant" said Raynare

"What would they do to me" said Asia concerned at what would happen to her

"Depends on the Devil Asia their is one family that treats their servants well and some don't" said Raynare

"Don't move fallen angel and nun your in devil territory state your business your we will attack you" said an unknown woman

"We did not mean to come into your territory miss devil we were running from rogue fallen please don't hurt us" said Asia trying not to start a fight

"Oh don't worry I don't plan to fight you I want you two to become my little sisters servants and be my servant as well" said Iris as the rest of her servants came out of the shadows

"Iris Gremory" said Raynare

"You know her Raynare" said Asia confused

"She is known throughout the Supernatural world she is 4th strongest in the world and is planning to make a new world without war" said Raynare

"So you know who I am then will you join me and help me create a new world without war" said Iris

"Asia what do you say to Iris's deal" said Raynare

"I'll go wherever you go Raynare your the only friend I have" said Asia

"Well then we will join you" said Raynare

"You know what me and my two sisters are right we feed on sex and you will be added to are feeding group" said Iris as a bulge appeared under Iris, Rias and Sona skirt

"Yes we do we are ready" said Raynare and Asia ready to have sex with them

(Raynare taught Asia about the world, species and worlds strongest and about sex)

"Well first Rias add them to your peerage then we will head home" said Iris as Kuroka was sucking her cock

"Done sister let's head home and start I'm hungry" said Rias as she forced herself inside Koneko

(at home)

"Your with me Asia Kuroka got me ready I'll take it slow when I first fuck any of your holes and when i pump you full of cum" said Iris

"Okay I'm ready please take me" said Asia a little nervous at Iris's size

"Don't worry about my size your part Succubus now your body will adjust to it" said Iris kissing Asia

"Okay" said Asia as Iris slowly pushed inside of her taking her virginity

"Raynare you are with me I assume you already have some practice" said Rias

"Yes I do but it was forced hard and ruff so I'm used to ruff sex so don't hold back" said Raynare

"Okay sorry to hear about that we will help you forget about that" said Rias kissing her

"Thank you mistress" said Raynare

For that night the group had sex the next day Asia and Raynare joined them at school and all things were carm until a month later a Phoenix devil appeared.

(time skip one month)

"Hmm there's a familiar outside judging by its power I would guess Phoenix devil" said Iris as Ophis was sucking her off

"Probably Riser he tried to marry me and Sona because of how bad are family's situation at the moment, are you thinking what I think your thinking sister" said Rias being sucked of by Koneko

"I am it's time the rest of the hell new I am hybrid" said Iris

"But what about your plan sister won't it be exposed" said Sona being sucked of by Tsubaki

"I'll make up a lie I'll pretend that I'm still in control and I just wanted to spread my wings and get more peerage members" said Iris

"But what about Ophis people are going to get suspicious that you have a dragon god as a servant" said Rias

"Hmm true Ophis any ideas" said Iris to Ophis

"I'll just say I wanted a kid and I chose you and I became your servant because dragon kind have dominance over their mates and with you being 4th strongest in the world you can go against me if you wanted" said Ophis

"Good but I don't think I'm still 4th strongest anymore don't you agree" said Iris laughing that to the rest of the world though she was still 4th strongest in the world

"True mistresses I would say at the least you have taken my place around are level it takes along time to get stronger" said Ophis sucking Iris's breasts

"Haha true well it's time to meet him" said Iris as a phoenix symbol appeared on the floor

"Ahh it's been a long time since Riser has come to the human world Rias, Sona I Riser Phoenix have come to talk about weddings plans" said Riser very stuck up

"Riser fuck off we have already given are self's to are sister and sawn that no other man shall touch are body's so fuck off" said Rias and Sona without Riser noticing they had dicks and were being sucked of by two of their servants

"Ha your sister is a Succubus and she hasn't been back for five years so don't bullshit me" said Riser pissed

"It's true you stuck up Phoenix my sisters have given me their virginity's and by the way I'm a hybrid of Succubus and incubus so I can get them pregnant and I plan to so don't touch my sisters before I kill you" said Iris very pissed of but keeping her cool because she could fell another symbol coming and it was a Gremory it would be her step mother Grayfia the personal maid for Rias and Sona

"Why you I Riser Phoenix will not stand for this I will kill you" said Riser as her was gathering a pitiful amount of power in his hand

"Stop right there Riser" said a voice coming out of the ground through a symbol

"True it will be bad if I kill my future sister in law" said Riser not knowing it was Iris Gremory he was talking to

"I'm not doing it for her I'm doing it for you she can kill you with ease if she wished" said the maid

"Stepmother it's been some time" said Iris as the three were still be sucked off

"Ha this girl can't kill me I am immortal" said Riser

"Riser this girl as you call her is Iris Gremory and my adopted daughter you will not insult her or I will put you in your place and she could easily kill you she is ranked 4th strongest in the world" said Grayfia pissed of at Riser she hated him all women in hell did

"Iris my dear it's good to see you again and I'm not surprised that you are having sex with a servant" said Grayfia not knowing it was Ophis sucking her off

"It's good to see you to mother and you know me one of the reasons me and Kuroka left is so I could spread my wings and get more servants and to have sex with them to find different tasting powers" said Iris cumming inside of Ophis's mouth

"Rias and Sona have the same hybrid power feel that you have, I guess that you changed them into hybrids you did say you were tempted when they came of age" said Grayfia noticing that Rias and Sona both had the same size cocks as Iris did remembering the time they had sex because of Sirzech not paying enough attention to her enough and still missed having sex with her because Sirzech could never be as good as a sex demon

"Yes I have it was willingly and their virginity's belong to me" said Iris as Rias and Sona started cumming inside the two sucking them off

"Don't ignore me and what do you mean their virginity's will belong to me you bitch I will kill you" said Riser throwing a fire ball at Iris

In a instance the ball was gone and Riser was pinned down but the girl that was sucking Iris of a second ago.

"You will not harm my mistress Phoenix scum" said the black haired girl

"Phoenix scum I am Riser Phoenix now you place little girl" said Riser not being able to move

"Know my place I know it and it's higher than your I am Ophis the infinite dragon god and mistress Iris is my mate I will kill you if you try and kill her" said Ophis shocking Riser and Grayfia

"Ophis the infinite dragon god it's a pleasure to meet you I'm sorry that we didn't get to talk before this happened my apologies" said Grayfia not trying to piss Ophis off

"So your the hybrid gathering a army to take over the world Grayfia arrest them" said Riser as he was the one that started the rumour

"I am not gathering a army to take over the world I'm just spreading my wings and getting new peerage members and Ophis is one of them" said Iris pissed off but Ophis was calming her down

"How dare you say my mate is trying to take over the world I should kill you" said Ophis

"Don't bother Ophis I will kill him myself Riser I challenge you to a death match with my myself only" said Iris

"What's a death match mistress" said Asia confused

"A battle between two devils to the death if the winner doesn't kill the opponent they are forced by law to serve the winner, their rank as devil will be gone and any riches and peerages they have will be given to the victor " said Rias

"So if mistress Iris loses we will be slaves to him since your in mistress peerage as well" said Asia concerned

"Sister won't lose to scum like him we have nothing to worry about Asia

"Scum like me how dear you, I am Riser Phoenix I am immortal I cannot die" said Riser mucking her because he thought he was immortal

"I'm strong enough to take on dragon gods Riser a Phoenix is nothing to me I have killed a good 30 of them you really think you can do beat me" said Iris which was true before Iris and Kuroka left they had killed Phoenix's that were causing trouble in hell

"Riser Phoenix do you agree to the death match if so the match will begin immediately" said Grayfia

"Ha very well we will start now" said Riser

"Very well you will head to the arena now I would like to talk to my daughter for a few minutes" said Grayfia

"Okay take as long as you need it will be your last before I kill her" said Riser disappearing

"Good now he is gone Iris you are the one gathering a army aren't you" said Grayfia

"And if I am mother what are you going to do" said Iris getting herself and the others ready to fight just in case

"I will not fight you I was wrong to force you to control yourself I was only doing by my kings orders I will serve only you and any others you say " said Grayfia getting on one knee and bowing to Iris

"I didn't expect that but not unwelcome and don't worry about you making me control myself when I win this death match I will take his peerage and I will get a new peerage as well and you will be the queen piece in that new peerage and if you wish I will make you like me if you want" said Iris

"How can you forgive me for what I have done to you" said Grayfia shocked

"Because I still see you as my mother sins you raised me as your own and to return the favour I will treat you as my equal the same I am treating Rias and Sona all that I ask is that you don't try and take my position when I become queen of the new world" said Iris

"Thank you I will not try to take you position my queen now we must get to the arena do you plan on killing him mistress" said Grayfia

"No I don't plan on killing him he will be become a mind broken slave for all of us to use as we see fit" said Iris as she got ready to humiliate Riser

(at the arena)

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the death match between Iris Gremory and Riser Phoenix for the had in marriage of Lady Rias and Lady Sona I Grayfia Queen of lucifer will be judging the match" said Grayfia over the microphone

"How can you let this disgusting hybrid that is planning to take over the world we should kill her now" said Riser trying to get people on his side

"I will not tolerate such comments against my daughter Riser she was taught to control her instincts when she was young so she is not the hybrid trying to take over the world there is no proof of that now begin the match" said Sirzech

"Yes lord lucifer" said Riser annoyed

"Yes farther" said Iris laughing in her mind

The battle was very one sided Riser couldn't land a single hit on Iris, the hole time the crowd was cheering for Iris no one liked Riser and they were happy to see him being beaten down.

During the fight Riser's peerage was talking with Rias and Sona because they new Riser would not win against Iris and had wanted to join another peerage at any chance they got, so when the death match was initiated between Iris and Riser they were ready to serve Iris.

"Give up Riser you cannot win" said Iris standing over a bloodied Riser

"Never you bitch" said Riser coughing up a lot of blood

"You won't be calling me that for long Riser farther I think I have won don't you think it's time I claim my prise don't you think" said Iris with a devilish smile on her face

"Yes I agree Riser you have been defeated give up now with what little pride you have left" said Sirzech

"Fuck you" said Riser to Sirzech

"Very well Iris do what you want with him" said Sirzech

"Thank you farther now let's have some bitch that's your name from now on people like you don't deserve a name" said Iris as she threw a ball of magic at Riser

"Fuck Ahh you bitch" said Riser started turning into a girl

"Oh no it will be me how fucks you bitch" said Iris stripping down

"What have you done to me bitch" said a now female Riser that was on all fours dressed up like a dog stark naked unable to move

"What does it look like bitch I have made you a bitch and I'm going to fuck you like the bitch" said Iris

"Fuck you ahhh" said the bitch as Iris slammed into her new pussy at a speed that she would never use on her servants because of how ruff it was on the body

"Ahh this pussy is so tight this is so good I might cum right away" said Iris knowing that she would be using her new bitch like this forever because her regeneration powers would keep her alive

"Ahh don't you Ahh fucking dare" said Riser trying to fight the pleasure that Iris was making her take

"So you say that but as soon as I said that you got tighter you like this don't you admit it you like being fucked ruff" said Iris picking up the pace

"No I Ahh I'm cumming" said bitch

"Me to bitch take it all" said Iris cumming inside of her bitch

"Ahh yessss mistress fill your bitch with your glorious cum" said the bitch inflating like balloon

And in the arena all were cheering the scene in front of them as they all hated Riser and wanted to kill him but this would do seeing him turned into a cum slave.

"Good bitch that's your name until said otherwise is that understood" said Iris pulling out and putting back on her clothes

"Yes mistress" said bitch

Both teleported to the VIP room.

(at the VIP room)

"Well done my daughter you have grown up well and all the complicated stuff has been taken care of and I'm surprised that you would what another peerage with your own step mother in it but I'm not surprised at the reason though, I hope you can care for Grayfia better than I could we will catch up later I have work unfortunately goodbye for now" said Sirzech leaving to work

Grayfia got some clothes that are appropriate for the bitch and the group left, Ravel and Grayfia were turned into hybrids and all joined the school Grayfia as a maid and Riley as she was called at school a slave the rest as students.

Iris current peerages

peerage one

King Iris Incubus and succubus hybrid

Queen Kuroka nekoshou and part succubus/devil hybrid

Bishop 1 Le Fay Succubus and part devil hybrid

Bishop 2 Ophis Dragon part succubus hybrid

Knight 1 Amanda Succubus and devil hybrid

Rook 1 Valerie devil and Succubus hybrid

Rook 2 unclaimed

Knight 2 unclaimed next chapter

Pawns Rias and Sona Incubus and succubus hybrids

Peerage two

King Rias Incubus/succubus/devil hybrid pawn of Iris

Queen Akeno fallen/succubus/devil hybrid

Bishop 1 Godiva vampire/succubus/devil hybrid

Knight 1 Yumi succubus/devil hybrid

Rook 1 Koneko nekoshou/succubus/devil hybrid

Knight 2 unclaimed next chapter

Rook 2 unclaimed

Bishop Asia succubus/devil hybrid

Pawn Raynare fallen/succubus/devil hybrid

Peerage 3

King Sona Incubus/succubus/devil hybrid pawn of Iris

Queen Tsubaki succubus/devil hybrid

Bishop 1 Momo succubus/devil hybrid

Bishop 2 Reya succubus/devil hybrid

Knight 1 Tomoe succubus/devil hybrid

Knight 2 Bennia half Grim Reaper/succubus/devil hybrid

Rook 1 Tsubasa succubus/devil hybrid

Pawn four Ruruko succubus/devil hybrid

Rook 2 unclaimed

Pawn four unclaimed

Peerage 3

King Ravel phoenix/incubus/succubus/devil hybrid Bishop Of Iris

Queen Yubelluna succubus/devil hybrid

Bishop 1 Mihae succubus/devil hybrid

Knight 1 Karlamine succubus/devil hybrid

Knight 2 Siris succubus/devil hybrid

Rook 1 Isabela succubus/devil hybrid

Rook 2 Xuelan succubus/devil hybrid

Pawn 1 Ile succubus/devil hybrid

Pawn 2 Nel succubus/devil hybrid

Pawn 3 Ni Nekomata/succubus/devil hybrid

Pawn 4 Li Nekomata/succubus/devil hybrid

Pawn 5 Marion succubus/devil hybrid

Pawn 6 Burent succubus/devil hybrid

Pawn 7 Shuriya succubus/devil hybrid

Pawn 8 Mira succubus/devil hybrid

Peerage 4

King Iris Incubus and succubus hybrid

Queen Grayfia Incubus/succubus/devil hybrid

Bishop 1 Ravel phoenix/incubus/succubus/devil hybrid

Pawn 1 Riley(in school) bitch(rest of time)phoenix/succubus/devil hybrid

Bishop 2 unclaimed

Rook x2 unclaimed

Knight x2 unclaimed

Pawn x7 unclaimed


	7. Chapter 7 Irina and Xenovia

The Incubus, Succubus Dragon Emperor, Empress

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(Iris pov)

After my little show the Devil council has been trying to knock me down a peg to make me remember my place, and have been using secret assassin's to try and kill me and my servants but they forget my servants have all had training compared to devil King level, not to mention me, Kuroka, Grayfia and Ophis are all ranked in the top ten strongest in the world with my little sister's, Ravel and Koneko on the way.

They even got devils from the old Satan faction which is a breach in the laws they have signed and soon once we let a few more come to use we will use that evidence against them and with the Devil society without a big part of its order I can start my plan to take over the world there.

Thing we're going as planned until Kokabiel and a few other rouge fallen with some priests are trying to merge the Excalibur pieces in my territory. And the archangel Michael has sent two exorcists with two of the remaining Excalibur pieces to try and get the pieces back or destroy them, what a laugh even if they have parts of Excalibur they are humans going up against a ten winged fallen leader they will die for sure. But now that I think about it two holy sword wielders would make a fine addition to my servants and I can say for sure they don't know about God's death Kokabiel will use that for sure to make them stop fighting him. Then they will join my side they can't go back to the church they will be declared heretics and will be attacked on site then they will see how evil the church really is and will beg for me to take them in.

Azazel has asked that Kokabiel be brought back for questioning but not in one piece and then I can kill him and Michael has asked for the Excalibur pieces back after I could keep them it would take all the archangels just to even take on Kuroka and it would leave heaven open for attack so they won't try anything. Well at least this week won't be boring let's have some fun.

(No one's pov)

"The holy sword wielders have just touched down at the airport what should we do with them mistress " said Yumi with hate in her voice

"I thought you said you got rid of your hatred for the holy sword project and I don't want them killed they will make a good addition to my servants" said Iris

"I mostly have but it's my other reason for living besides serving you mistress" said Yumi

"Good well don't worry one of the people working with Kokabiel is a person called Valper Galilei, the one that was in charge of the project and he is wanted by both the church and angles no one will miss him" said Iris

"Thank you mistress once this is done nothing else will get in the way of serving you" said Yumi bowing

"The exorcists know this is devil territory so they will come to us and ask for permission to operate or they could start a war" said Iris

"But isn't that what you want though my daughter" said Grayfia coming in with Akeno and Tsubaki with refreshments

"True mother but the war will be started on my terms so that I can control it to my liking, mhh good as they always have bin" said Iris taking a bite of cake that Grayfia had made when she was young and loving it

"Good idea and the cake recipe is the same one when you were young done with fresh ingredients" said Grayfia giving out cake to the rest

(Grayfia was a hybrid but she was the most experienced maid there so she helped with all that stuff)

"They should be here tomorrow for now complete any contracts and that will be all for today" said Iris

"Yes mistress" they all said

(The next day airport )

"Why do we have to go to devils to ask to get back parts of Excalibur we should just go and get the pieces and leave Irina" said a blue and green haired woman

"Because Xenovia the archangel Michael has said that a Succubus and incubus hybrid here could easily defeat the dragon gods and is the older step sister of two other devils here, she is some one we don't want to piss off and she has a scared gear with the red dragon emperor inside and Michael has told me that she has helped heaven before its said all she wants is peace between the factions" said Irina

"There can never be peace between the factions wait do you mean that hybrid is here" said Xenovia concerned

"It might be that hybrid so it's best we don't keep her waiting a friend of mine should be on the way to her I hope she won't mind me seeing her again" said Irina walking off

"Your right we can't stay long at your friends house just in case is this the one you said was older than you right what was her name" said Xenovia

"It was Iris" said Irina

"That's the same name of the hybrid that can take on the dragon gods are you sure that your childhood friend isn't her" said Xenovia concerned again

"I'm sure that their different people" said Irina

"Okay I trust you Irina" said Xenovia

"We're here" said Irina

"Wow that's a big house don't you think and I feel devils close we have to be careful" said Xenovia

"True let's be quick and yes I forgot how big the house was her family is rich so she has servants but she wasn't stuck up about it so she is nice" said Irina

"Welcome back Irina it's been some time or that's what I would like the say exorcist" said the maid with disgust

"Grayfia your a devil since when" said Irina shocked

"I have been a devil my hole life so are you two the Archangel Michael said were coming about Excalibur" said Grayfia

"Yes we are I guess your the one in charge of this area" said Irina

"Come in then but I'm not in control of this area it belongs to my daughter" said Grayfia gesturing to enter and follow her

"Irina I thought you said your childhood friends were human" whispered Xenovia

"Sorry they must of hid it because my parents would have sensed it" whispered back Irina

"Its not very nice to talk about people behind their backs I thought the church would have taught you that, well it does matter we're here now" said Grayfia as they got to a door that Irina remembered it was the entrance to the living room

"Iris dear the exorcists are here" said Grayfia

"Send them in mother" said the woman behind the door

"Go in" said Grayfia opening the door to show a room full of women pleasing a red, brown, black and yellow haired group of hybrids of Succubus and incubus

"So your the two humans Michael sent to fight a leader class fallen you are dead I can tell you that" said the brown haired woman who looked in charge

"Well are fully prepared to die if needed although if we can live I would prefer it" said the blue haired woman

"I still she the churches teachings are still extreme as ever" said the brown haired women

"Don't make fun of are teachings I should kill you for that " said the blue haired woman drawing her sword

"Now your place exorcist your only here by the request of Michael remember that anyway tell me your names now or I'll have my servants overpower you" said the brown haired woman

"I'm sorry for my partners actions I am Irina and she is Xenovia it nice to meet you miss" said Irina

"It seem your the brains will she is the brawn, I'm Iris Gremory" said Iris laughing as she had found her targets

"I'm Rias Gremory" said Rias

"I'm Sona Sitri" said Sona

"I'm Ravel Phoenix" said Ravel

"Iris is that you it me Irina from a few years back" said Irina hoping it was and hoping that it would help the mood

"I remember Irina it's good to see you again but I'm sad to see you joined a murdering church" said Iris planting the first seeds of doubt in them ready to take them both

"What do yoyou mean the church would never murder its a sin" said Irina trying to deny it but deep down she new it was true even Xenovia started to think the same way

"Oh really just last week I saw a group of priests kill 30 people because they didn't believe in God and displayed the body's as some prize they had got" said Iris

"They must have been rogues because are church would never do that" said Irina and Xenovia

"They weren't rogue look I have proof mother play the recording" said Iris as Grayfia played the recording this was the final nail in the coffin for Irina and Xenovia

"Why are they doing this we can't go back to murders we have helped them kill so many innocent people" said Irina and Xenovia on their knees

"Join us then serve at are side we will never force you to kill innocent people embrace the world of pleasure it will help you forget all the things you have done" said Iris as she had them just how she wanted

Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and new they couldn't go back but to become a devil/Succubus could they do it. Then as time itself seemed to stop they agreed they had done a few things with each other but because of same sex relationships were a sin in the churches eye they only did it when they could but now they had a chance to be themselves and serve people that would care for them. So they got onto one knee and bowed to them.

"Well will serve you mistress" said Irina and Xenovia

"Perfect you will all serve me but in terms of witch peerages you will be in, Xenovia you will be in Rias's and Irina you will be in my peerage" said Iris as she and Rias took out a Knight piece each

"Ahh this feels so good" said Irina and Xenovia as the piece went into them

"Hmm Xenovia has Durandal and Excalibur destruction and Irina just has Excalibur mimic, hmm I have a idea" said Iris

"What would that be mistress" said the new hybrids

"Since Kokabiel is going to forge the Excalibur pieces into one let's have him get your two and when he forms it back into one, we will steal it and Irina will use it" said Iris

"A great idea sister" said Rias

"You would give me that sword mistress I'm but a servant you shouldn't treat me nicely" said Irina surprised at her mistress kindness

"Yes you are a servant but your my servant if you behave you will be rewarded and punished if you misbehave" said Iris kissing Irina

"Ahh thank you mistress please more" said Iris as her Mistress kissed her up and down

"Ahh mistress please more" said Xenovia as she was also a moaning mess by Rias doing the same things to her

"Well should we have some fun and make you two into women

" Yes please mistresses make us your alone please" said Irina and Xenovia were licking their mistresses dicks

"Well then let's begin you two will make out with each other will we fuck you" said Iris

"Mhh yes Mhh mistress Mhh" said a muffled both who were already making out

(lemon start)

"Let's see what this pussy is like shall we" said Iris pushing into Xenovia

"Ahh mistresses Mhh dick is Mhh so good Mhh Irina" said Xenovia as Iris started fucking her will Irina was kissing her

"My turn to claim a virginity for myself" said Rias pushing her dick into Irina

"Ahh thank you Mhh mistress" said a muffled Irina

"Oh what a lovely site don't you agree Ravel" said Sona fucking Kuroka

"I agree Sona" said Ravel fucking Koneko

"This is pussy is so good get ready for the first taste of cum Xenovia" said Iris picking up the pace

"Same here sister I'm ready to cum as well" said Rias

"Then let's fill their wombs with cum and then do the same to their ass then they can clean are dicks with their mouth what do you say sister" said Iris

"Agreed" said Rias

"I'm cumming" said Both

"Ahh thank you mistress" said both Irina and Xenovia as their wombs inflated

"Now your ass" said Iris and Rias

"Yessss mmhh" said Irina and Xenovia as their ass was fucked hard by their mistresses

"This ass is so good we're going cum right away" said Iris and Rias

"Ahh please cum in are ass" said the muffled girls

"Get ready to taste cum for the first time girls but with the taste of your ass" said Iris and Rias

"Ahh what do you mean mmhh" said both as cum erupted from their mouths and then their mouths closed on each other covering each other's faces

"What a lovely site but we all have school so you will need to clean are dicks and each other" said Iris

"Mhh mistress cock Mhh tastes so good" said Irina and Xenovia sucking on the cocks that were fucking them a second ago

"You know it's hard to believe that devoted followers of a dead God are this good at sucking dicks after only two rounds of cum" said Iris

"I have to agree well they don't say the purest people are the best in bed" said Rias

"Haha true we best finish up and get to school" said Iris

"Mmhhh this Mhh is great" said Irina and Xenovia as the last load for now went into them

"Ahh now clean us and get going remember the plan and let your Excalibur pieces get captured, and in the mean time Xenovia you will use Durandal and Irina will use a sword made by Yumi, your auras will be hidden by Kuroka to make you seem still human" said Iris

"Yes mistress" said Irina and Xenovia

"We will sort out the paperwork for you joining the school" said Sona

"Yes mistresses we will not fail you" said Irina and Xenovia putting back on their exorcists uniform without the cross and leaving

"Now we wait for them to come back" said Iris as the rest went to school

Peerages

Iris plus 1 knight first Peerage

Rias plus 1 knight


	8. Chapter 8 Venelana

The Incubus, Succubus Dragon Emperor, Empress

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(time skip Kokabiel fight)

"Ahaha Excalibur is one again I can start the next stage of my plan, tell me exorcists what are you going to do I have Excalibur and don't think about asking God he's dead" said Kokabiel not knowing they weren't exorcists any more and were hybrids

"So what if he's dead he doesn't mean anything to us anymore" said Irina and Xenovia as their aura came out saying that they weren't human anymore

"What how come i didn't sense it" said Kokabiel

"I had Kuroka, Koneko and Lee Fay use a spell that hides their power to the point were they same human" said Iris

"I'll be taking the sword mistress has promised me" said Irina rushing at Kokabiel way faster than even the wielder of Excalibur rapid could go aiming right for his arm that was holding the sword

"Fuck you bitch" said Kokabiel as his arm went numb from the impact of Irina hitting it

"Haha good work Irina and Xenovia you led Kokabiel right into the trap now let's get him" said Iris

"Why not add him to your servants mistress" Said Grayfia

"I don't feel like it Kuroka use that spell on him" said Iris

"Yes mistress nyaa" said Kuroka

"What spell is this sister" asked Rias curiously

"It's a spell that will drain said person of all their power making them human and that power can be transferred into someone else's who in the same species as the person" said Iris

"Interesting do you plan on giving it to Raynare" said Rias

"I do here Raynare you can have his power" said Iris

"Thank you mistress" said Raynare

"Here you go Raynare nyaa" said Kuroka

"Leave my power alone you bitch your my own daughter you should be on my side I raised you" said Kokabiel

"Your his daughter Raynare didn't expect that" Iris

"I was his daughter until he killed my mother and used me for his pleasure that's the day he stopped being my father I have waited years to kill him" said Raynare forming a light spear in her hand

"How could you do that to your own daughter you can do what you want with him but don't kill him yet Azazel wants to question him then he said we can kill him" said Iris

"Why can't I just kill him now" said Raynare

"Azazel said he wanted to question him about something then he will send him back but he didn't say Kokabiel had to be in piece" said Iris

"Good enough now let's begin" said Raynare in a dark voice

(Time skip two days)

"Michael said he would come personally to get you two so I have an idea" said Iris with Irina and Xenovia licking Iris's dick

"Mhh what would that Mhh be mistress" said Irina and Xenovia

"Let's have him come and see you two covered in my cum speaking of cum have some" said Iris cumming

"Ahh great idea mistress let's continue until he gets here" said Irina

"Ha glad you agree you know what let's have everyone join us it will be more fun" said Iris

"Yes mistress I'll get them now" said Xenovia

"Mother you will welcome him in the front room" said Iris as the rest came in

"Yes mistress" said Grayfia leaving

(Time skip)

"Grayfia I have come for Irina and Xenovia were are they and the Excalibur pieces" said Michael appearing in the room

"Their this way Michael follow me" said Grayfia with hate in her voice

"I thought you were polite being one of the Devil Kings queen" said Michael

"I was Sirzech's queen but now I serve my daughter and to be honest I have been suppressing my true self for him now I'm free to be myself again" said Grayfia

"I see" said Michael

"Their in here" said Grayfia opening the living room door slightly

"Thank you" said Michael walking in and seeing his two exorcists covered in a white liquid

"What in God's name are you doing to the them" said Michael running to try and save Irina and Xenovia

"Don't touch mistress you lying prick" said Irina and Xenovia

"What do you mean you serve the church and God not that hybrid sex demon" said Michael

"We served a murdering church blindly until mistress Iris showed us the truth and as thanks we joined her" said Iris and Xenovia

"I know the church is like that but they were heretics they were given a choice and they chose that path" said Michael

"Oh really they had done nothing wrong mistress told me they had done nothing wrong and proved it" said Irina and Xenovia

"Anyway were is the Excalibur pieces" said Michael hoping that the angles could at least get them back

"They belong to my new servants now I took it as payment for you working in my territory" said the brown hair woman

"What they belong to the angels" said Michael angry

"I didn't like you being in my territory and are kind takes payment for work and that's my payment for this" said the brown hair woman

"Why you I should kill you" said Michael

"Ha please you wouldn't kill the adopted daughter of Lucifer would you" said the brown hair woman

"What your Iris Gremory" said Michael shocked that he almost attacked the Sirzech's daughter and the 4th strongest in the world

"Yes it that is me now leave before I have my servants attack you" said Iris

"Fine but we will not forget this" said Michael diapering

"Just the reaction I was hoping for don't you say Irina and Xenovia" said Iris

"Yes mistress tit was priceless the look on his face" said Irina and Xenovia

"Haha what is it mother" said Iris laughing at there comments when Grayfia tapped her shoulder

"It's lady Gremory see wants to see all of us to go to the underworld and have dinner with herself and Lord Gremory and spend some time their caching up with each other" said Grayfia

"I haven't seen mother Venelana for some time tell the school we have family stuff to do for a few weeks and we will leave once your done" said Iris

"Of course Iris dear" said Grayfia going to tell the school

"Mistress if you don't mind me asking why do you call Lady Gremory mother, when technically she is your step grandmother" said Irina

"Because I spent alot of my time with her growing up with Grayfia both raising me as their own daughter so I called her mother Venelana" said Iris rubbing Irina's hair

"It's done are we ready to leave Iris" said Grayfia as they went outside to the back garden

"Why aren't we teleporting their" said Xenovia

"It's proper for heiress's and their peerage's to take this way into the underworld" said Iris

"What way would that be mistress" said Irina as a crimson train appeared in front of them

"This way we'll let's not keep her waiting feel free to use any of the trains services" said Iris as Kuroka locked arms with and led her in and the rest followed then the train left

(Underworld Gremory territory)

"Wow this place is huge how much is owned by the Gremory family" said Asia looking to see a place the same size of Japan

"Haha all of it this is the large area that are family owns and where we're going" said Iris petting Kuroka and Koneko who were laying their heads on her lap

"Purr mistress your hand are so soothing purr I wish we had more time I could fall asleep like this nyaaahh" said Kuroka and Koneko

"Haha don't worry you two there will be more time for this soon" said Iris

"What about you mistress Sona Lady Gremory isn't your mother" said Raynare

"I spent a lot of time with Rias and Iris when I was young so she is basically my step mother" said Sona

"That makes sense" said Raynare

"We will be arriving in a minute" said Grayfia

"Thank you mother up you two" said Iris to Kuroka and Koneko

"Okay mistress nyaa" said Kuroka and Koneko sadly

"Don't worry I'll pet you some more soon it's very relaxing now follow me" said Iris to everyone

(inside the mansion)

"Big sister Iris, Rias, Sona and mother your here" said a small red hair boy

"Millicas you have grown up so much" said Iris

"Mistress who is this" asked everyone that was new

"Be a good boy an introduce yourself Millicas" said Iris

"Of cause big sister, it's nice to meet you I'm Millicas Gremory" said Millicas

"This is Grayfia's and Sirzech's son" said Iris

"So that makes him your nephew mistress" said Asia

"Yes but we're more like brother and sister" said Iris

"Millicas don't run in the house" said Grayfia as Millicas was running away to a door

"Well let's go see mother" said Iris walking to the same door

"Millicas you shouldn't run in the hallway" said a motherly voice from behind the door

"Mother is good to see you again" said Iris walking into the room

"It has been Iris dear come give mother a hug" said the brown hair woman

"Mother it's been some time" said Rias

"Lady Venelana is good to see you again it has been to long" said Ravel, Sona and Grayfia gave a small bow will the rest who new who she was got on one knee

"Please stand my name Is Venelana Gremory mother of Rias and step mother to Iris and Sona" said Venelana

"It's seems you got some new servants Iris and Rias" said Venelana noticing some new faces

"Yes all will be introduced we have some time before dinner" said Grayfia

(Time skip after dinner in Iris room)

"I didn't expect your mother to be like you so much mistress" said Asia

"Most older women in hell are like that because their husbands don't pay enough attention to them more to their harems and don't have enough stamina to please them all" said Iris

"A man shouldn't have a harem if they can't please them all" said Grayfia

"Can I come" said Venelana from outside the door

"Of course mother" said Iris

"Thank you dear" said Venelana coming in

"So why did you come here mother" said Iris

"Are the rumours about you gathering an army to take over the world true " said Venelana

"So if they are" said Iris

"If you are I want to be on your side" said Venelana

"Great but how come all people know that I'm gathering a army" said Iris

"It was Riser he said you were gathering one to try and get the Gremory family to marry Rias off" said Venelana

"Another reason to hate that bitch" said everyone

"Speaking of were is he" said Venelana

"Bitch get over here now" said Iris in a demanding tone

"Yes mistress what is it that this bitch can do for you" said Bitch

"This was Rizer now he's a slave to us use him as you wish mother" said Iris

"Oh I plan to" said Venelana walking up to her

"Are you just going to do it as a female or would you rather do it are way" said Iris

"What way would that be" said Venelana rubbing the slaves pussy

"This way" said Iris as herself Rias, Sona, Ravel and Grayfia as their clothes disappeared showing their huge dicks

"If only your farther was like this Rias but yes that would be more fun that way" said Venelana as a small line of liquid went down her leg

"I could give you this on one two conditions mother" said Iris

"What would those be dear" said Venelana turning her attention to the dicks in front of her

"One I'm the queen of the new world secondly you never try to take my place" said Iris enjoying her mother's hand job she was far more experience in sex than most woman in hell

"Fare enough I agree" said Venelana

"Well then a change is in order don't you agree" said Iris throwing a ball at her mother

"Ahh this is feels so much better than my limp dick husband ahh" said Venelana as the ball started changing her into a hybrid

"Let's get this bitch ready for mother" said Iris as Kuroka and Koneko started sucking on the bitches tits until milk came out

"Mhh she might as well be a cow with how much milk comes out of her tits nyaa" said Kuroka

"True sister mhh but it's so good nyaa" said Koneko

"True she has the best tastings milk out of everyone because of her Phoenix properties and a few modifications to her body she will make a good wet nurse the power she has will help are kids grow nice and strong" said Iris pulling Kuroka off and having some herself

"Won't that be a problem they could get to powerful and overthrow you mistress" said Rias

"No because we make them see that I am queen and not even my own kids will take that from me anyway mother have some fun" said Iris

"Thank you dear ahh this bitch is so tight and a virgin I thought you had fucked her" said Venelana noticing that blood came out of her

"Well did it's a spell each time we fuck her pussy there is a new barrier each time it makes it fun because it's fun to see her yelp in pain" said Iris as she started face fucking her

"A nice touch Rias, Sona, Ravel, Grayfia there is still room for more don't you say" Said Venelana putting the bitches ass on display

"There is a lot more room in this bitch than you think" said Rias as the four all pushed themselves into her two in each hole

"Ahh you were right there is more room in this cum slave the feeling of fucking for the first time plus the feeling of daughters dick on mine is so good I'm going to cum" said Venelana

"This is going to be the most she has in her in one go don't hold back keep fucking her as we cum" said Iris as they all came in her a once

"Mhh mistresses this mhh hurts please mhh be more gentle mhh" said the muffled bitch as a good 10 litres went into each of her holes at a alarming speed

"Why should we your just a slave just for than were not coming out of you until we're satisfied Kuroka, Koneko go and get that machine" said Iris pissed of

"Yes mistress nyaa" said Kuroka and Koneko as they left back home to get the machine

"No please mistress mhh forgive me not that machine any thing mhh but that" said bitch fearing that machine

"What machine is that dear" Said Venelana

"It as machine that will use the holes that we can't use due to are size" said Iris

"Oh I can't wait to see this but how does it work" said Venelana

"It put tubes into each hole and uses cum that we have produced" said Iris still fucking her

"Oh this is going to be fun" said Venelana as Kuroka and Koneko appeared with the machine and serval tanks of cum

"Mistress we have the machine and plenty of cum to use nyaa" said Kuroka and Koneko

"No mhh please mistress mhh" said the bitch as the tubes were put into any other hole that lead to a opening meaning her clit, belly button and nose

"Turn the machine on Kuroka and you two can milk her" said Iris

"Yes mistress nyaa" said Kuroka and Koneko

"Let's have some fun" said Venelana as everyone stared fucking the bitch until she passed out and then each other and did this any chance they got

(Time skip two weeks)

"What do you mean you leaving me for Iris" said Zeoticus hearing that his wife has just filed for divorce

"It is just as I said you pay no attention to me anymore and you only loved me for my body so get lost" said Venelana leaving with the others to go back to the human world


	9. Chap 9 Flashback,Peace treaty and Silva

The Incubus, Succubus Dragon Emperor, Empress

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(Iris's mansion human world)

"What is it mother" said Iris as Grayfia tapped on her shoulder

"It's your farther he has called Azazel and Michael to try and get peace between the three factions he has asked us to be there because it will be at Kouh academy and he would like for us to be security on the devils side and he will need the opinion of you and Valerie because of your gears" said Grayfia

"This will help put my plans in motion because the old Satan factions will attack for sure to try and kill the leaders then we come in and save the day and start getting people on my side" said Iris petting Kuroka and Koneko who were lying their heads happily on her lap

"Purr mistress's hands are so good purr" said Kuroka and Koneko in heaven we'll for a devil anyway

"Haha you two are so cute like this Grayfia make us all a steak lunch and tell the others to start training harder and send in the bitch I'm thirsty and I'm sure these kittens are" said Iris as Kuroka and Koneko started sucking on her breasts trying to get some milk but were denied

"Of course lunch will be done in a hour or two hours and the bitch will be here in a moment" said Grayfia as she turned and left

"Mhh that bitches milk is nothing compared to yours mistress mhh" said Kuroka and Koneko hoping that Iris will let them have some of here milk

"Haha what good kittens I have you can have some until the bitch gets here and I hope you like what I have done to her" said Iris

"What mhh would mhh that be mhh mistress" said Kuroka and Koneko as milk started to flow into their stomachs

"Sins she is going to be feeding are young when we're busy she needs to have more breasts to feed them and I'll bet you like it" said Iris as said bitch came in

"Mistress you wanted to see me" said the bitch coming in

"Take off your clothes now were thirsty now" said Iris hitting her tits

"Ahh yes mistress" said bitches as she took off her shirt showing that she now had an extra four tits

"Oh we like mistress" said Kuroka and Koneko as they latched onto two breasts each

"Haha I new you would drink as much as you want but after lunch training" said Iris as she was still petting them

"Mhh yes mistress Mhh" said Kuroka and Koneko gulping down the bitches milk

(Time skip Iris sees Michael again)

"So what would Michael like to see me about Akeno" said Iris walking to Akeno's shrine

"I don't know mistress he didn't say he just said it was urgent" said Akeno in her shrine outfit

"Oh well let's just hope it won't take to long" said Iris

(inside Akeno's shrine)

"Michael what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again" said Iris

"I have forgiven you for taking Irina and Xenovia from us the church has not been doing what we say most of the time, but Excalibur all most but for the real reason I came here was to give you this as a sign of peace between us" said Michael as a holy sword appeared

"The Holy sword Ascalon that's why I had a weird feeling" said Iris laughing in her head because with Ascalon and a touch of Ophis's magic it could do some serious damage to great red

"Yes we the angles give this to the you as a sign of good will between are kinds" said Michael

"Well thank you Michael but I don't have time to talk right now we will talk after the meeting" said Iris as she fused Ascalon with the boosted gear

"Well then I will see you at the peace meeting" said Michael's as he left

"We have some time before the meeting and I haven't fucked you in that outfit yet" said Iris as she walked up to Akeno planting a kiss on her lips

"Mhh then let's correct that mistress" said Akeno as she started taking off her shrine miko outfit and as Iris pushed her dick into her with some force

"Ahh your part fallen body is one of the best to fuck my little fallen angel" said Iris as Akeno was one of the best to fuck

"Ahh thank you mistress for your kind words" said Akeno loving the ruff treatment her mistresses was giving her

"What a good girl have a reward" said Iris as she started cumming inside of Akeno's

"Ahh thank you mistress" said Akeno

(a few minutes later)

"That will do for now Akeno we have to go to the peace meeting" said Iris using magic to clean up

"Yes mistress Serafall leviathan will be there what do you plan to do" said Akeno

"I was her first time and I'm sure she will join me side I don't want to force her to" said Iris remembering the first time with Serafall

"Well we best go mistress" said Akeno opening the door

(Flashback a few weeks before Iris and Kuroka left 5 years ago a few weeks after Iris told the Devil kings who she was)

"Ahh Iris" said Sona as Iris was playing with her tits and pussy

"Mhh you taste great Sera and look how wet you are down here you haven't even masturbated what a pure devil" said Iris as she could tell by how wet Sera's was

"Ahh I haven't masturbated I've been to busy with work to do anything I'm cumming" said Sera cumming again at Iris's skills

"Well then tonight I'll show you all the pleasures of sex that you want I've done all most all of them with Kuroka already and I'm the best in the world for sex its literally in my blood you won't find anyone better than me" said Iris as due to her blood it made her the best at any type of sex not even sex God's could be better than her

"Ahh please fuck me Iris" said Serafall trying to reach for Iris's dick

"Alright I'll take it slow until you get used to it because of its your first time and my size" said Iris

"Ahh okay I'm ready" said Serafall as she laid down on the bed and spread her legs for Iris

"Okay it will hurt at first but it will stop in a few minutes" said Iris as she put her tip against Serafall's pussy

"Just put it all in at once then I'll get used to all of you at once" said Serafall surprising Iris

"Are you sure I might not be able to control myself if I do that and I'll be going into your womb with some force" said Iris with concern in her voice

"Yes I'm sure now put it in" said Serafall

"Okay get ready" said Iris as she pushed into Serafall down to her base going into her womb

"Ahh it hurts mhh" said Serafall as Iris pushed into her and then took her in a deep kiss

"I told you it would hurt I won't move until your ready" said Iris as she continued to kiss Serafall to try and help her

(a few minutes later)

"Okay I'm ready you can move" said Serafall as she started to buck herself against Iris's dick

"Okay I'll start slow then go faster when your ready" said Iris as she started to move

"Ahh this is so good more" said Serafall as she was loving being fucked by Iris and wanted more

"Okay you asked for it Sera let's take this up a notch" said Iris as she flipped Sera over onto all fours and started thrusting at a much faster speed

"Ahh yes this is so much better I'm going to cum again" said Serafall as Iris noticed that she was getting tighter

"I'm go going to cum as well I must warn you this will be a lot so be ready" said Iris as she grabbed Serafall's ass and started to thrust harder

"Ahaha how much ahh" said Serafall as Iris couldn't hold back any more and started cumming inside of her and inflating her womb to the size of a tennis ball in a instant

"Ahh sorry I couldn't hold back anymore don't worry you'll be fine because I'm not pulling out" said Iris as she grabbed Serafall's hands and held her in place

"Ahh this is so much" said Serafall as she kept inflating

"I'm not done yet Sera" said Iris

"How much do you cum" said Serafall

"About enough to make you look nine months pregnant" said Iris

"Oh fuck" said Serafall

(a few minutes later)

"Ah that was nice but I'm not done yet are you Sera" said Iris as she pulled out and started grinding against Serafall's ass

"Ahh Iris more please" said Serafall

"Okay then I'll claim the next part of your body as mine" said Iris as she pushed into Serafall's ass

"Ahh my ass" said Serafall as her ass was spread by Iris's thick cock

"Ah what a tight ass your even tighter than Kuroka" said Iris

"Ah this feels so weird but so good at the same time" said Serafall enjoying the feeling of her ass being fucked

"Ahh I retract my statement your are a naughty girl Sera" said Iris as how much Serafall was bucking against her

"Ah I'm not" said Serafall trying to deny that fact that she loved it

"Oh okay I'll stop then" said Iris as she started pulling out of Serafall's ass

"No don't stop it feels so good" said Serafall using her legs to grab Iris to stop her from pulling out

"Oh you are a naughty girl say it or I'll stop" said Iris

"Ahh okay I'm a naughty girl that likes to be fucked by your massive dick" said Serafall

"Haha your so cute like this it's made me want to cum again get ready Sera" said Iris

"Of fuck ahh" said Serafall as cum started to flow into her again

(a few minutes later)

"Oh fucking hell huff I don't think I can huff do anymore" said Serafall as Iris pulled out and cum erupted out of her ass

"Well I need one more load to be done and I need my dick to be cleaned for me you can at least give me a blow job can't you" said Iris as she put her dick by Serafall's mouth

"Okay mhh" said Serafall as she put Iris's dick in her mouth

"Ahh your mouth feels great tell me how does it taste Sera" said Iris as she kept thrusting into Serafall's tight throat

"Mhh it tastes mhh great" said Serafall as she was deep throating Iris's dick

"Ahh for your first time your pretty good I'm going to cum again" said Iris as she grabbed Serafall's hair and started face fucking Serafall at her own pace

"Wait mhh a second mhh" said Serafall as Iris started cumming again in her

"Ahh nope sorry I don't want to see any cum on my dick when I pull out or I might not stop fucking you" said Iris as her natural instincts started to take over

(a few minutes later)

"Ah what happened to you there for a second" said Serafall using magic to clean up

"Sorry about that my natural instincts are alot stronger than a normal Incubus or Succubus so sometimes there hard to control sorry" said Iris rubbing the back off her head laughing slightly

"You should try and work on controlling them" said Serafall

"I'll try I've been thinking of going out and exploring the worlds and to get more servants for five years or so" said Iris

"No don't go just yet we only just got the chance to do this" said Serafall like a little girl

"Don't worry I won't be leaving for a few weeks so we have some time before we go" said Iris hugging Serafall

"Okay do you think Kuroka would like to join us" said Serafall

"Haha she said she would love to have a threesome or more some day so yes she will" said Iris

"Okay I have to go to work see you in a few hours" said Serafall kissing Iris

"Okay call me when your free" said Iris teleporting away

"No matter what you do I will always be on your side Iris" said Serafall as she left for work

(flashback end)

"Mistress we are here you might want to do something about your erection nyaa" said Kuroka

"Oh I was thinking back to before we left and what we did with Serafall I suppose you remember Kuroka" said Iris using magic to get rid of her erection

"Oh I remember nyaa that was fun nyaa" said Kuroka

"Well we can talk to Serafall after the old satan faction attacks look there already here" said Iris as she could sense them appearing around the area

"Oh they are weak this will be easy" said Xenovia

"Don't be so sure Xenovia they could have a secret weapon" said Irina

"Good Irina but they would need at least something of a power of a heavenly dragon to do anything against us" said Rias

"Well anyway act like nothing is wrong and let's go in" said Iris

"Yes mistress" said everyone

"Lord Lucifer can we come in" said Grayfia through the door to the meeting room

"Yes you may Grayfia" said Sirzech

"Thank you" said Grayfia as she opened the door and all that were outside came in

"Iris it's good to see you again" said Serafall

"It's good to see you again Serafall we can talk after this meeting" said Iris

"Okay" said Serafall sad that she would have to wait longer to have sex again with her

"Anyway let's get down to business first the Kokabiel attack Iris, Rias, Sona and Grayfia can you give your report please" said Azazel

"Of course" said Grayfia

(small time skip)

"Now for this peace treaty we will need the opinions of four people in this room red and white dragon Empress, Ophis the infinite dragon god and the Vitra wielder what are your opinions on peace" said Michael

"All I want is to fight strong people" said Saji

"You can do that with peace" said Azazel

"I suppose I could" said Saji

"I will follow my mate anywhere she goes so I'll be on the same side as her" said Ophis

"I will follow my mistress the same as Ophis" said Valerie

"All I want is peace so I'll put in my vote for peace as will my servants" said Iris

"Oh one more thing are you the said hybrid plaining to take over the world you have two of the most powerful dragons on your side you can get my point can't you" said Azazel

"I understand your point but no I'm not that was a lie made up by Riser Phoenix to try and get my little sister's to marry him by force because my family would be shamed for it" said Iris

"But Sona isn't your sister" said Michael

"I'm her legal step sister so she would be punished as well" said Iris hugging Rias and Sona

"Okay anyway onto the next point" said Michael as a barrier went up

"Looks like they're making their move finally" said Iris

"Who" said Sirzech

"The old devil faction they go by the name" said Ophis as she was cut off by Saji in Purple armour

"The Khaos brigade" said Saji in purple armour trying to strike fear into people there and getting into a battle stance

"If your trying to strike fear into people you really shouldn't be in purple armour" said Iris as her servants were laughing

"Why you I'm Saji Lucifer grandson of Lucifer you should cower in fear at my name" say Saji

"And I'm Iris Gremory I think my name strikes more fear into people who get on my bad side" said Iris

"Ha yeah right Iris Gremory hasn't been seen for five years so don't bullshit me" said Saji

"Oh let's test that then Vitra wielder" said Iris as she threw a ball of magic that was on Ddrag's power level in his prime destroying his armour instantly

"Ahh you bitch all forces attack and kill all here" said Saji as hundreds of devils started appearing

"This will be easy everyone have some fun" said Iris

"Yes mistress" said everyone

(Time skip end of battle)

"It looks like we are about to get the upper hand" said Saji

"How that most of your army is dead what could you do that could give you the upper hand" said Iris

"This bring that bitch in" said Saji as as two devils holding a Succubus appeared

"It can't be her" said Ddraig shocking all that he new the succubus

"Who is it Ddraig" said Iris

"Your mother Iris I recognise that energy anywhere" said Ddraig shocking all because they thought Iris's parents were killed when she was six

"Mother is that you" said Iris dropping to her knees

"Iris dear it is me" said Silva

"Haha what a lovely reunion but it won't last any longer say good bye to your mother she will be with your farther soon" said Saji as he walked up to Silva holding a sword and pointed it at Silva's neck

"I wouldn't Piss Iris off if I were you devil" said Ddraig

"Has what can she ahh" said Saji as the sword he was holding dropped to the ground with his hand and Silva disappeared from where she was

"What happened I didn't see Iris move" said Sirzech

"Leave now before I kill you" said Iris in a deep scary voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines

"Fine but we will be back bitch you better be ready for it" said Saji as the remaining devils left

"Mistress are you okay" said Kuroka

"Iris dear talk to your mother" said Silva

"Mother I can't believe your alive I thought you were dead for over 160 years where is farther" said Iris as she fell to the ground crying

"I know my dear I have been on the run until I was caught by them but your farther died the day we last saw each other so we could get away" said Silva pulling her daughter into a hug

"Um if you don't mind Miss Silva we need to talk" said Sirzech

"Who are you" said Silva

"I'm Sirzech Lucifer I'm Iris's step farther I took her in when she was found in Gremory territory" said Sirzech

"Thank you for looking after my daughter Sirzech who may I ask was the step mother" said Silva

"That would be us Miss Silva" said Grayfia as herself and Venelana stepped forward

"We both looked after Iris when she was young" said Venelana

"Thank you were does Iris live I think she will need some time to get herself back to normal" said Silva

"We live not to far away from here I will teleport all that live there, prepare a room for you and Lady Serafall please come as well your relationship with mistress may help here" said Grayfia

"Okay" said Serafall as all left back to Iris's mansion


	10. Chap 10 Silva and Kiyomi

The Incubus, Succubus Dragon Emperor, Empress

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

(time skip a week later Iris hasn't left her room for anything besides food)

"Mistress Silva, this can't go on Mistress Iris hasn't left her room for a week please go help her get over this" said Grayfia

"I know I'll go see her now" said Silva as she left to Iris's room

"Iris's dear can I come in" said Silva knocking on her door

"Mother I don't want to see anyone please go" said Iris through the door

"You can't keep doing this forever Iris you need to come out, please just let me come in and talk" said Silva

"Okay mother come in" said Iris as she opened the door for her mother to come in

"Iris please let's talk about this" said Silva

"Okay mother" said Iris

(time skip after Iris's and Silva's talk)

"Thank you mother, I feel a lot better now" said Iris as she was being hugged by Silva

"You're welcome my Iris, you remind me of your farther so much strong and assertive" said Silva hinting at her daughter

"Thank you mother I'm going to get something to eat" said Iris as she stated getting up but was stopped by her mother as she pinned her down

"I'm hungry to shall we have some fun my daughter" said Silva

"Hmm we could but there's one thing that needs to change" said Iris

"What's that dear ahh" said Silva as she was flipped onto her back

"This mother" said Iris as she stripped her mother

"Ahh Iris Mhh" said Silva as she kissed by Iris

"I'm the one in control mother and by the looks of your pussy you like being dominated" said Iris looking at her mother's dripping pussy

"Ahh Iris ahh" said Silva as Iris was playing with her pussy better than her farther ever was

"Tell me mother who's better farther or me" said Iris

"Your ahh better ahh than your ahh farther ahh please Iris ahh fuck me I ahh need it" said Silva cumming like mad at her daughters skilled hands

"Very well mother let's see how you like my size" said Iris as she lined up her huge dick with her mother's womb

"Oh fucking hell ahhh" said Silva as Iris pushed her dick into her womb

"It's been a while sins I was last in here don't you agree mother" said Iris

"Ahh it has ahh your so ahh much bigger ahh than your ahh farther please ahh cum I ahhh need it" said Silva cumming nonstop

"Ahaha don't worry I'm cumming mother get ready to look pregnant again" said Iris as she picked up the pace

"Wait what ahh I'm cumming" said Silva as Iris started cumming inside of her womb

(a few minutes later)

"Oh fucking hell you were right" said Silva looking at her womb

"Should we make this more fun mother and have the rest join us" said Iris

"Oh that sounds like fun" said Silva

"Let's make it even more fun I have a proposal but on the condition that you will never try to take my position as queen of this new world" said Iris

"Anything for you my dear Iris, I will do anything for you my daughter to make up for the years I haven't been here for you " said Silva

"Thank you mother then get ready for the change on your body, Grayfia bring everyone in please" said Iris throwing a ball of magic at her mother

"Thank you Iris ahh" said Silva as she was hit by the magic ball made by Iris

"Of course Iris dear they will be here in a second it's good to see you back to normal" said Grayfia

"Ahh aha wow that was amazing ahh Iris" said Silva liking her new dick as it was grabbed by her daughter in her hands

"Haha you're really sensitive mother, let's have some fun the rest are here and they haven't had a good fuck in a week" said Iris as the rest of the house came in naked ready to have sex with their mistress

"Oh let's not keep them waiting then" said Silva as the fuck fest began

(morning after 9am)

"Ahh what a night hmm we're is Grayfia" said Iris as she got up untangling herself from the he household besides Grayfia

"I think she went downstairs Mistress" said Ophis

"Oh good morning Ophis I didn't know you were up, did I wake you up sorry" said Iris in a very kind tone kissing Ophis

"Mistress are you okay you're acting weird" said Ophis surprised at Iris's kindness

"I'm okay Ophis I just feel being more kind to my loving servants, after I learned the loss of my farther I just feel like I should treat my servants better" said Iris as she new that she had made her servants completely loyal to her and if the worst was to happen there heart's would be broken so she would treat them the best she could and give them the kids they wanted soon

"Thank you mistress your the best we could ask for purr mistress purr" said Ophis as Iris stated petting her

"Ophis my Ophis thank you" said Iris as she brought her into a hug

"Thank you Mistress but if you're being this kind what are you going to do about Riley" said Ophis

"Well I can't forgive her for what she did to Rias and Sona because of having Ddraig I follow some dragon laws and Riley broke all most all of them" said Iris Iris

"I know mistress it's up to you" said Ophis

"Thank you Ophis, I'll be down stairs" said Iris

"You're welcome Mistress I'm going to sleep a little longer" said Ophis

"Sleep tight my dragon god" said Iris kissing Ophis and going downstairs

"Oh good morning Iris your up early would you like something to eat" said Grayfia shocked that Iris was up

"Good morning Grayfia, and yes I'll have something to eat please" said Iris shocking Grayfia

"Of course mistress but if I may your acting like you were before you left why are you acting that way" said Grayfia

"I feel like it after I learned of my father's death and found out what the affect would be on my loving servants, I feel that I should give them the best for serving me as thanks" said Iris sitting down to eat

"Mistress it's hard not to see the little girl I raised those years ago" said Grayfia remembering raising Iris from when she was six

"Haha good times" said Iris laughing at the memories

"Oh that reminds me the beast tamer Kiyomi has fled into your territory to run from the old satan faction, what is your plan Iris" said Grayfia

"Hmm her skills will come in handy, tell Kuroka and Koneko we will be leaving soon I'm going to do a bit of training" said Iris as she left to the training room

"Of course Iris" said Grayfia leaving to clean the house

(a few hours later)

"Koneko there are some old Satan faction devils in the area they are after the beast tamer Kiyomi, kill the devils and singal me and Kuroka when you are done" said Iris kissing Koneko

"Yes mistress nyaa it will be done" said Koneko leaving to deal with the devils

"Are you sure Koneko, can deal with them mistress purr" said Kuroka sitting down on Iris lap as Iris started petting her

"I'm sure Kuroka, she may be young but she is a strong girl I'm sure she can deal with a few devil's that don't even train because they think they don't have to because of their heritages" said Iris petting Kuroka

"Purr if you say so mistress purr nyaah" said Kuroka purring like mad

"Haha your so cute Kuroka" said Iris kissing her purring kitty

(with Kiyomi and the devils from the old satan faction)

"Give up beast tamer you will serve us whether you like it or not, just look at your pets they can't keep fighting and nether can you give up" said a devil holding a sword at Kiyomi

"Me and my friends would rather die than serve you" said Kiyomi

"Then so be it kill her ahh" said the Devil as he was vaporised instantly by a white nekoshou

"Why you bitch you will serve as well" said a devil

"Do you think I will betray Mistress Iris, you are wrong terrorists die" said Koneko as she killed another devil

"We must be in a devils territory all forces start retreating back to Base" said the devil

"Your not going anywhere besides to see death" said Kuroka stopping all magic that Kuroka wanted

"Why are you helping me" asked Kiyomi

"Because your skills in taming animals will come in handy I want you as a my 7 pawn pieces Kiyomi" said Iris landing next to Kiyomi killing a few devils

"Your Iris Gremory I uh would be honoured to be a servant of you" said Kiyomi

"That was easy but you do know that I have sex with my servants to feed don't you" said Iris walking up to Kiyomi and tracing her hand across her body

"Ahh mistress" said Kiyomi

"Mistress the devils are dead none had any information that we didn't know nyaa" said Kuroka and Koneko

"Good girls help Kiyomi get used to the pleasure that will be coming in the future" said Iris show Kiyomi's body to the kittens and as she put the 7 pawn pieces into her chest

"Nyaa she's already this wet" said Kuroka licking Kiyomi's pussy

"Ahh this feels so good more Ahh" said Kiyomi

"Let's head back home Koneko if you would " said Iris

"Yes Mistress Nyaa" said Koneko teleporting them home

"Welcome to your new home Kiyomi, I hope you like it" said Iris as they were now outside Iris's huge mansion

"Wow this is huge you live here" said Kiyomi shocked at the size of the place

"Haha yes it is and now you live here as well come in its time to finalise you as my servant" said Iris

"Yes Mistress" said Kiyomi as they entered the house and went to Iris's room were Rias and Sona were having sex with with Kuroka and Koneko

"Well looks like the kitty cats are already having fun here you go Kiyomi familiarise yourself with one of the dicks going to be fucking you from now on" said Iris as she stripped naked and climbed onto the in the middle of the two groups and almost instantly Kuroka and Koneko started using their tails to stroke Iris's dick

"Yes Mistress, your smell is so strong and good it's making me want you to fuck me right away" said Kiyomi as she took Iris's large dick in her mouth

"Haha your so cute and skilled I might cum right away" said Iris thrusting harder

"Mhh thank you mhh Mistress please mhh cum" said a muffled Kiyomi sucking harder

"Haha your so cute Kiyomi, I will warn you I cum enough to make you look nine months pregnant" said Iris

"Okay Mistress mhh I'm ready mhh" said Kiyomi

"Okay here you go" said Iris as she started cumming

(a few minutes later)

"Wow mistresses cum tastes so good ahh Kuroka, Koneko what are you doing" said Kiyomi as Kuroka and Koneko put her onto all fours

"Mistress Rias and Sona want to have some fun as well nyaa" said Kuroka and Koneko as Rias lined up her dick Kiyomi's mouth while Sona lined up with her ass and Iris lined up with her pussy

"Let's have some fun Kiyomi" said Rias and Sona

"You ready Kiyomi" asked Iris who was already poking her dick against Kiyomi's pussy

"Ahh okay fuck me ahh mhh " said Kiyomi as Iris, Rias and Sona thrusted into her

"Nyaa don't leave us out nyaa" said Kuroka and Koneko as they latched onto Kiyomi's now lactating breasts

"It seems are kittens are thirsty why don't you give them something to drink Kiyomi" said Iris as she put Kiyomi's hands on their pussy's

"Mhh it's feels mhh ahh so good mhh please cum mhh in me mhh" said Kiyomi between Rias's thrusts

"Should we give her what she wants nyaa" said Kuroka

"Let's" said Iris, Rias and Sona as they started cumming inside Kiyomi

(a few minutes later)

"Serafall wanted to talk to me so I'll let you settle in Kiyomi, pick any room but most of the time you will be sleeping with me and the others" said Iris kissing Kiyomi

"Thank you Mistress I promise to serve you the best I can" said Kiyomi

"Thank you Kiyomi I'll give you the best live I can give you" said Iris going to meet Serafall

(with Serafall living room)

"Your being really mean to me Iris, we haven't seen each other in 5 years, then the day after you get back to normal you go off and get a new servant without saying anything to me" said Serafall pouting like a little girl

"Haha sorry Sera how have you been over the five years" asked Iris kissing Sera

"Mostly work its boring as hell if had nothing else to do besides the times I pestered Sona but that's it's, also I found out that you are trying to take over the world aren't you Iris" said Serafall

"Does any one else now it's me" said Iris rubbing the bridge of her nose

"No it's mostly just rumours than Riser made up but some do want that way of life" said Sera

"True it's only now after thousands of years that we have some sort of peace and I know for a fact that the Devil council didn't want it" said Iris

"How do you know that they didn't want peace" said Sera

"Think about it they are the oldest in the Devil population and they have been getting devils from the old Satan faction to attack my servants and myself because we are stronger than them" said Iris

"How dare they I'll kill them for hurting you" said Sera flaring her aura

"Sera there is no need when I put my plan into action they will be killed and anyway we need to catch up" said Iris as she grabbed Sera's ass

"Ahh Iris were in that he living room" said Sera trying to stop Iris but she couldn't because she had wanted Iris's touch for years

"So what if we are you always said you wanted to have a threesome with Sona and besides the hole house has sex with each other" said Iris as she started to strip down Sera

"Ahh Iris more" said Sera as Iris was playing with her body like last time

"Your body has grown a bit sins the last time I fucked you join me Sera and I'll make your body even better" said Iris teasing Serafall's clit

"Ahh let me guess in exchange you don't want me to take your throne" said Sera panting hard

"Did you figure that out or did you ask someone in the house" said Iris

"Both I figured it out before then asked please let me join you" said Serafall with love in her voice

"I already new you would Sera from are first time you said you will always be on my side" said Iris

"How did you now you were gone" said Sera

"My powers have many features and keeping track of anyone I have had sex with is one of them" said Iris

"That's Mhh" said Serafall's as Iris took her in a kiss

"Join sister the pleasure is great that Iris can give you" said Sona and Rias appearing behind Sera

"I can never say no to you Iris please take me" said Sera

"Well then it looks like the rest of the house wants to join in the fun" said Iris as the rest of the house appeared and Iris threw a ball of magic at Serafall will putting in her final bishop piece into her

"Let's have some fun" said Rias as she started the orgy by fucking Koneko


	11. Chap 11 Millie, Kuroka and the end

The Incubus, Succubus Dragon Emperor, Empress

(" " speech/portal talk)

I don't own Highschool DXD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

"Mistress, Millicas would like to talk to you, should I let him in" said Grayfia

"Oh, little Mille wants to talk send him in please oh and Grayfia tell everyone that today we attack hell" said Iris as Grayfia let Millicas in

"Big sister can we talk in private please?" asked Millicas looking at Iris's body and trying too hide the fact that he was attracted to her, Iris's had teased him before she left and had made him fall in love with her

"Sure, we can everyone should be doing training for a few hours so we have some time, let's go up to the roof and talk there" said Iris as she spotted what Millicas was eyeing and so to tease him she walked in front of him swaying her hips

(roof)

"So, my little step brother what is it that you want to tell big sis" said Iris as she sat down on one of the seats on the roof

"Sister I know what your plaining" said Millicas bluntly

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, you know your nowhere strong enough to fight me and the others" said Iris

"Sister is right I stand no chance against her but I don't want to go against her I want to be with her" said Millicas in his mind

"Than don't go against me Millicas, I know what you want you want me to love you don't you" said Iris's as she put Millicas between her breasts

"Mhh sister mhh" said Millicas

"Millicas you don't have to fight me, you can join me" said Iris as she lightly bit Millicas's ear

"Ahh sister ahh" said Millicas as he started to heat up

"You should join Millicas, Iris can't be beaten" said Grayfia appearing

"Mother is everyone ready to attack?" asked Iris

"Yes, they are they're just waiting for you to say so" said Grayfia

"Good, now Millicas what is your answer" said Iris letting out her aura

"I will join you sister just promises me that there will be no more fighting please" said Millicas

"I promises Millicas, but I have a few things you need to promise me first" said Iris

"What's that sister?" asked Millicas

"That you never try and take my throne is that understood" said Iris

"Yes, sister I will never go against you" said Millicas hugging Iris

"Oh, and one more thing your going to need to become a hybrid like me and a bit taller" said Iris as she gathered magic in her hand

"What ahh" said Millicas as Iris's magic ball hit him and he started changing into a hybrid and making him the same size as Rias with the same body proportions

"Oh, what a lovely site to see my own son turned into a girl just the thought gets me hot" said Grayfia as she started getting hard

"Your right it gets me hot every time I do this" said Iris as she walked over to Grayfia and started giving her a hand job

"Ahh Iris" said Grayfia as she was loving Iris's hand job

"Mother" said Mille seductively as she crawled over to Grayfia and Iris and started licking Grayfia's dick

"Oh, looks who's ready to fuck, here you go Mille the first person you will ever fuck is your own mother" said Iris as she lined up Mille's dick with Grayfia's pussy "It's been a will sins you were in Grayfia's pussy hasn't it"

"Welcome home ahh" said Grayfia as Mille thrusted into her

"Ahh I'm home mother" said Mille as he started fucking Grayfia a way Iris recognised

"Oh, when did you learn to fuck like that" said Iris's as she started rubbing Mille's new pussy

"Ahh I saw you fuck Kuroka like this once before you left 5 years ago" said Mille

"Oh well I'm not surprised we did fuck a lot then" "Oh looks like Rias wants to get in on the fun. Let's have your own aunty take your pussy for the first time" said Iris's as Rias appeared

"Oh, to fuck my own niece's pussy this is going to be fun" said Rias as she pushed into Mille's new pussy

"Ahh this feels so good" said Millie as Rias took her pussy for the first time

"Millie don't forget Grayfia's dick and I'm going to fuck your ass looks like the rest want to join before we go to war" said Iris as she pushed into Millie's ass

"AHH Iris mhh" said Millie as the rest of the house joined in

(about 30 minutes later)

"That was nice, but now we attack hell let's go sins there is a devil king meeting we can hit them first then the rest of hell" said Iris using magic to clean everyone up

"Yes, mistress its time you took your rightful thrown" said everyone as Kuroka prepared to teleport everyone to hell

(Hell devil king meeting room a few minutes ago)

"Sirzech your step daughter has been gaining a lot of powerful servants over the years don't you think that given her heritage she might be plaining something?" asked one of the devil council

"Iris may be a hybrid but she was taught to control herself" (explosions and screaming) "What's going on out there?!" asked Sirzech

"It's Iris she's attacking ahh!" said a devil as he was killed in an instance and flung through the door and hit one of the devils in the room

"Well well look what we have here a bunch of old fucks" said Iris as

"Iris what are you doing?" asked Sirzech shocked

"What does it look like Sirzech I'm here to take control of hell starting by killing the devil council Kuroka, Koneko if you would" said Iris

"Of course, mistress nyaa" said Kuroka and Koneko as they gathered magic in their hands

"Ha you can't" said the devil council as they were killed in a instance

"Now onto you Sirzech" said Iris as Kuroka threw a ball of magic at him binding him so that he couldn't move

"Why are you doing this Iris I raised you like the daughter I never had" said Sirzech

"No, you didn't you raised me to be a weapon so you mean nothing to me anymore or your new daughter and former wife" said Iris with an evil look

"You didn't" said Sirzech weakly

"I did Grayfia and Millie do you want to say anything to him" said Iris as Grayfia and an identical Rias came up to Sirzech

"Grayfia and Rias?" asked Sirzech

"Wrong father or that's what I used to call you but your nothing to me now" said Millie

"Iris why zzz?" asked Sirzech as he was knocked out

"Now onto the next part the rest of hell" said Iris as Grayfia picked up the unconscious Sirzech

"Yes mistress" said everyone as they left to attack the rest of hell

The rest of hell was quickly taken over by Iris and her servant, once the female devils new it was Iris and what her goal was they joined her in a heartbeat. By the end of the week Iris had complete control over the devils and fallen angels in hell and now she moved onto the next part of the plan earth.

Earth and the humans could do nothing to stop her the churches were taken out first and only a few after that could fight. The Youkai faction in Kyoto didn't fight Iris at all they new how strong she was and sent Kunou the daughter of their faction leader as a sign of peace.

Iris now set her sites on heaven and the rest of the supernatural world. At first heaven didn't really care what happened in hell but as soon as earth was attacked they tried to get to earth to help them but they couldn't do anything as Iris's army was growing everyday more and more people from different factions slowly joined. A week after the Youkai faction joined Iris heaven was attacked and their defences were cut down like they were nothing heaven and the angels were no more besides a few that got away but they joined in the end out of fear or falling after learning of gods death.

The other supernatural factions were in a state of panic at he new raising power and joined together to try and stop it but they only lasted 5 weeks before they were defeated.

Iris had done one of the thing she had set out to, to be queen of the worlds all bowed to her and anyone that tried anything was dealt with and made an example.

(earth with Iris in her thrown room)

"Kuroka we have done it, we have taken over everything" said Iris as she lay there on her gold and diamond lounge bed with Kuroka purring happily in her arms

"Yes, we have mistress purr we have helped you purr take your rightful thrown purr and everything else you wanted" said Kuroka between purring

"Yes, you have my lovely kitten you have helped me get my thrown, but there is still one thing can you guess what that is my kitty" said Iris as even after 5 years she hadn't forgotten the promise she made to Kuroka and now the promise she had made to Rias, Sona and everyone else

"Mistress I don't know what you're talking about everything is your mhh" said Kuroka as Iris took her in a deep kiss not of lust but of love

"My sweet kitty, how could you have forgotten the promise I made to you 5 years ago" said Issei as she kissed Kuroka's cheek

"Mistress you mean" said Kuroka crying as she remembered the promise with Iris 5 years ago as Iris put a finger on her mouth

"Iris call me Iris like you used to" said Iris

"Mistress I can't call you that your queen mhh" said Kuroka as she was cut off by Iris kissing her

"Please Kuroka, do you think the 10 years we have been together meant nothing to me, your wrong they have been the best 10 years of my live and has made me fall in love with you everyone here holds a place in my heart but you have always been number one that why I want you to mamnmh" said Iris as she showed weakness for the first time in her life

"Iris I don't know what to say but I love you to, what is the thing you want to ask me" said Kuroka taking Iris in a hug

"The thing I want to ask you is" said Iris she reached for a small box

"Yes Iris?" asked Kuroka as she wondered what Iris was about to do

"Will you marry me Kuroka?" asked Iris as she opened the box to show a Hazel-Gold diamond ring

"Iris" said Kuroka as she started crying

"What's wrong Kuroka did I do something wrong?" asked Iris concerned

Kuroka didn't say anything she kissed Iris with full love. "Iris sniff I didn't sniff that you loved sniff me this much sniff" said Kuroka as she kept crying

"Kuroka, I do love you this much that's why I want you to marry mhh" said Iris cupping Kuroka's face in her spear hand as Kuroka kissed her again

"Yes yess a thousand times yes, I'll be your wife Iris!" said Kuroka almost making Iris drop the ring

"Thank you Kuroka my Kuroka now please hold out your hand and I'll out the ring on" said Iris as she took Kuroka's hand and put the ring on

"Iris it's lovely" said Kuroka as she looked at the ring as it shined in the light

"I found the diamond a few years back and I new at that moment that was the diamond I was going to propose to you with" said Iris

"Thank you, Iris I ahh" said Kuroka as she felt a heat rise up in her a heat she hadn't felt in years her mating heat

"I undid the spell that was keeping you from getting pregnant but I didn't think you would go into heat straight away you're a really naughty kitty" said Iris as she kissed Kuroka again making them both fall onto the bed

"Ahh yes I'm a naughty kitty buy only ahh for you Iris" said Kuroka as Iris started to play with her body the very same way she did on the night of the promise all those years ago

"Well then let's give you the first set of many kittens you will be having my Kuroka" said Iris as she took off Kuroka's kimono "Kuroka, we are no longer servant and mistress we are lovers"

"But I like calling you mistress nyaahh" said Kuroka

"Fine you can call me mistress but remember I am fully as yours as you are to me Kuroka" said Iris as she traced her tongue down Kuroka's stomach

"Nyaa Iris more please nyaahh" said Kuroka as Iris started playing with her pussy that was even more sensitive than usual

"Haha your so sensitive down here Kuroka, do you want me to put in my massive dick into your horny pussy?" asked Iris as Kuroka's pussy was dripping like mad

"Yes Iris, I want you to put your massive dick in me and breed me like the cat I am nyaahh" said Kuroka as she got onto all fours and made her tails into a heart

"Oh, you really are a naughty kitten Kuroka" said Iris as she lined up her dick with Kuroka's pussy "Then get ready my kitten"

"Thank you nyaahh!" said Kuroka as Iris slammed into her pussy going straight into her womb

"Ahh your pussy is even better now that your horny, it's a shame that once you're pregnant we will have to cut back on sex and the amount I cum I put into you so we don't hurt the kittens" said Iris as she grabbed Kuroka's tails

"Nyaahh yes it's a shame that once I'm pregnant we will have to cut back but luckily I'll be pregnant for only 8 months then we can have sex again after nyaahh" said Kuroka cumming not stop on Iris's dick

"True but we will have to wait for are kittens to stop breast feeding then let them grow up a bit before we have another set of kittens" "And everyone else wants to have kids with me as well" said Iris

"But Rias and the others can get everyone pregnant as well nyaahh" said Kuroka as she was trying even harder now to get Iris to cum

"True but everyone said they want my kids first then they will get pregnant by however gets them pregnant first, now let's get you pregnant" said Iris as she started cumming in Kuroka

"Nyaahh thank you Iris fill me up until your satisfied" said Kuroka as cum filled her womb

(a few minutes later)

"Ahh, oh it looks like everyone else wants to join us do you think we should let them?" asked Iris as she pulled out of Kuroka

"Ahh don't pull out nyaa, but yes let's have them join us" said Kuroka

"Okay everyone come in and join us" said Iris as everyone came in and joined them

By the end of the day everyone was pregnant even Iris got pregnant. Grayfia was the one to get Iris pregnant but sins Iris was to busy fucking everyone else she didn't realise that Grayfia Iris got everyone else pregnant and soon there would be a lot of kids running.

(the next day)

"Ahh what a night" said Iris as she woke up

"Agreed Iris or should I say mother" said Ddraig

"Technically you mean father sins I got them pregnant not mother" said Iris as she got up and walked to the bathroom as she felt a bit uneasy

"Nope your going to be a mother I guess that you didn't realise that Grayfia fucked your pussy and the others weren't the only ones that could get pregnant last night" said Ddraig

"Hugh, I knew I forgot something last night, oh well will the others are still asleep I'll go and kill Great red before my pregnancy stops me" said Iris as she wrote a quick note to the others to say where she would be

"Can you give me his body so I can have a bit more freedom please?" asked Ddraig

"Sure, I owe you anyway but you do know what I will do right?" asked Iris

"Yes, I know what you will do and to be honest I don't care, I have been jealous of the others for some time and besides you would do it anyway wouldn't you" said Ddraig back

"Haha true now let's go and have some fun" said Iris as she teleported to the dimensional gap

Iris didn't return for a hole week and by the time she did return she was extremely exhausted from fighting great red not to mention being pregnant didn't help. Iris gave Ddraig a new body and was made a female and the day they got back she was fucked and got pregnant.

(time skip a 6 years)

Iris was now the mother/father of 35 kids that ranged from a few months old to 6 years old. Everyone was happy there was no more war in the world so they could just care about each other, Iris world had become a utopia for all living beings, rating games became a world favourite sport as people could fight and win great prises. You would think that everyone gaining power some would try and overthrow Iris's rule but any that tried were made an example of. Iris was happy she had done what she wanted to conquer the world and now she had many wives with lovely kids with more on the way. If your wondering what happened to Sirzech he was made into nothing but a slave she had no power anymore it was taken and given to Rias and Mille as was made into a mind broken slave. Iris and her lovers stayed together and loved each other forever.


End file.
